The Lost Princess
by hookswanhearts
Summary: 21 years ago the Princess of Misthaven was Kidnapped by The Sorcerer Rumplestitskin. She has never been found. Emma Swan is an orphan raised by the fairies. Emma learns that she is the missing princess and she must team up with his navy officer turned pirate brother of her dead fiancee to return to Misthaven and defeat the dark one for good. *rating has changed
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan ran quickly across the courtyard of the fairies monastery toward the spot where the Jewel of the realm was docked. She had less than an hour before it left for its mission. Emma could feel the disapproving eyes of some of the fairies on her. Fairies didn't understand love, and they really didn't approve of her relationship with Liam Jones.

Emma had been left on the steps of the fairy monastery as an infant. They had decided to take her in after they discovered that she possessed powerful light magic. They had taught her how to use and control the magic within her. She was grateful for their lessons. Without them she wouldn't have know how to control her magic. Emma loved the fairies, but she quickly realized that she would never truly be one of them. Aside from Tinkerbell, none of the fairies seemed to remember that Emma was a human girl. She had been with them so long they often forgot she was not a fairy.

When she was 15 the royal navy had assigned the Jewel of the realm to patrol the waters near her village. They hadn't been at war then but the kingdom needed protectors. She had met Liam on the first day the jewel had docked in her village. He had been 21 when they met. At first he had believed that he was too old for her. He had just been promoted to commander and become the first officer of the Jewel. It was a fairly high ranking position for a man so young. Two years later, when the older captain retired, Liam has become the ships captain. He was one of the youngest captains in the navy. Emma had fallen in love with him within weeks of meeting him. It had taken him a little longer. Soon every time the Jewel made port in the village, they found themselves together. Eventually they could no longer hide their feelings, and they made their relationship official. Now at a respective 21 and 27 they were to be married as soon as Liam came back from one final mission for the king.

Liam was to take the Jewel to another realm using a magic bean. He and his crew would bring back a rare medicinal plant which possessed amazing healing powers. The king hoped it would reduce the number of soldiers he lost in the war. Liam thought if it saved a single man that it was worth it. Emma had been terrified ever since the war had started. The dark one was attacking everywhere and they needed support. She was glad Liam would finally be getting out of the Service. She knew it had once been his dream. He had made a deal with the king. If he finished this job, his commitment to the crown would end. After Liam brought back the herb, he would leave the navy and settle down with his soon to be wife. She would miss him terribly until he came back.

"Hello milady." She heard the familiar voice of Liam's brother Killian say as she approached the edge of the ship.

"I hear congratulations are in order commander." She said. There had always been friction between her and the younger Jones brother. They didn't always see eye to eye on much. They both loved Liam, so they tried their best to get along. Killian was only two years older then Emma and he had recently been named the new first officer.

"Thank you." He paused. "It will be an honor to serve as my brothers first officer. Even if it is only for this one mission." He stood completely straight backed as Emma stepped aboard. He sounded a little bitter. Emma knew he didn't want Liam to leave. The two brothers had been extremely close ever since their mother had died and their father had left them.

"I'm sorry to take him from you." She started.

"Then don't. Plenty of navy men have families. He can serve our king and be married to you." Killian argued his handsome face showing irritation. Emma had often thought that while Liam was the more traditionally handsome brother, but Killian was beyond gorgeous there was no denying that. Where ever he went women noticed him. He was handsome in a kind of sexy and unexpected way. He had dark hair and blue eyes. A faint scar ran down his cheek, but it actually made him more attractive. He wasn't Emma's type but she could see why women found him so attractive.

"It's his choice Killian." She finished, just before they were interrupted.

"Hello my darling." Liam ran to Emma and kissed her square on the mouth. They had never cared too much about being proper. She watched as Killian turned his eyes from them as if he didn't want to see their embrace. Emma had never really understood why Killian didn't seem to like her. She was certain he wasn't going to magically start once they were married. She couldn't remember exactly what had started the feud.

"I just wanted to wish you off." She explained. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Liam tucked a strand behind her ear. "take care of my Captain."

"As long as you take care of my fiancé." Liam nuzzled into her hair making a brief contact with her neck. "I love you Emma."

"and I love you." She smiled back.

"We should be back in just a few weeks lass." He promised. "then you and I will be married."

"I can't wait." Emma said.

"We need to be heading out brother." Killian finally said. "The wind is on our side at the moment."

"okay." He said walking Emma to the dock and helping her off the boat. "Goodbye darling Emma. I will see you very soon my love."

"Goodbye." She said watching the men prepare the ship. She stood for a long time watching as the pride of the Kings navy left port and drifted off into the horizon. She didn't know then that it was the very last time she would ever see Liam Jones.

-/-

Killian remembered standing on the deck like a straight backed idiot the next morning as they followed the directions to get to the realm of Neverland. No one knew his darkest secret and no one ever would. He had loved Emma Swan from the very moment he had laid eyes on her. He had been a mere deck hand in those days. The first time his brother introduced her he had nearly fallen over from the sight of her beauty. Of course, Liam met her first. That was the mantra he had always tried to tell himself as he touched himself in the dark of his cabin while he thought of her. She was the most beautiful woman in all the realms. Killian was fairly certain of that. He was pretty sure she thought that he hated her. He hadn't done much to endear himself to her. Being around her and Liam was painful. He had tried forgetting about her by hooking up with the occasional tavern wench or even dancing with attractive women at the naval balls. Nothing seemed to pull Emma from his mind. It always went back to her.

"Alright there brother?" Liam asked.

"I'm fine." He paused. He instantly felt guilty for his train of thought. "I was just in my own head a bit thinking of how much I'm going to miss you once this mission ends."

"You will make a fine captain Killian Jones. Emma and I will be there for you if ever you need us." Liam smiled.

"I would never question you being there for me Liam, but I'm not sure Emma likes me enough for that" He explained.

"you maybe right, but we are Emma's family now. She has never had one. It means a lot to her, maybe she will surprise you." Liam promised.

"You are so ridiculously besotted with that woman. I am very happy for you brother." Killian promised.

"I hope someday you find a woman you love half as much as I love her." Liam added

"I don't know. You know I'm not really the romantic type." He lied. He was pretty certain he wouldn't find another Emma Swan.

"We are almost to the spot where we must use the bean." One of the officers explained Killian and Liam looked at each other.

"You ready brother!" Liam asked.

"As I'll ever be." Killian added. His mind flashed to Emma's beautiful face one last time as they readied the ship.

-/-

For nearly two months Emma heard nothing but rumors. She was completely lost. She knew the Jewel should have made it back long before now. By the 11th week she knew that her life would never be the same again. She had heard rumors of pirate ship that looked like the Jewel raiding the Kings ships at the edges of the kingdom. She couldn't believe that Liam would ever turn pirate, so she feared the ship had been over taken. She sat in the monastery in solitude wishing she could just find out what had happened. She had tried a locater spell for Liam. It had come back empty which wasn't a good sign. There was a faint knock on her door. The blue fairy, who was the most motherly figure among the fairies entered the room. She held a letter in her hand. She handed it to Emma a hint of pain in her eyes. Sometimes fairies knew things they didn't let on. This felt like one of those times.

"This just came for you child." She explained. "I wanted to bring it to you immediately. I will leave you alone to read it, but I will be just outside if you need me. " She sobbed when she saw unfamiliar handwriting. It was not Liam's hand.

 _Dearest Emma,_

 _I am writing to tell you of the events that have transpired since our last meeting. I regret to inform you that my dear brother Liam was killed on our mission to Neverland. I know that this news is the hardest thing that you will ever hear. Upon arriving in Neverland our ship was boarded by a strange child like magician calling himself Peter Pan. Pan told us that our mission was a lie. That we had not been sent for a medicine at all but instead for a lethal poison, one that could be used to wipe out entire armies._

 _Of course Liam refused to believe that the king would ever betray us in such a way. He was so confident in the king that he ate the herb, despite Pan's warning. Nothing happened at first. With renewed faith in our monarch we loaded the ship full of the plant and headed back to our own realm. The moment we crossed. Liam took ill. He died within moments. I held him in my arms through the process. It wasn't until then that we realized that Pan had been telling us the truth. The herb is a lethal poison. It has taken our Liam from us._

 _I also realized that I will not serve a king that would betray us in such a terrible fashion. Nor one that would kill an enemy with poison instead of swords.. My men agreed. We have decided to turn the Jewel into a pirate ship known as the Jolly Roger and fight the king in revenge for the death of our Captain._

 _The last words he said to me as he lay dying in my arms were that I was to take care of you and to tell you that he would always love you. I am sorry for the lateness of this letter, I have begun it many times, but I did not have the right words until now._

 _Yours ever_

 _Captain Killian Jones_

Emma stumbled a little as the tears she had been trying to hold in raked through her now. She cried so loudly that Blue came back into the room and held her. She cried for so long that she simply could not produce any more tears. All the candles blew out as Emma grew even more distraught. She had to stop so that she could regain control of her magic.

"Its okay my girl." Blue said still holding her. Emma had allowed her to read the letter. "I'm am sorry for the loss of your Captain. I know that he loved you deeply."

"You don't even understand love. Fairies don't fall in love. I will never love another. My heart is dead. Do not pretend to understand that!" she snapped she instantly realized that it was wrong. Blue looked very hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay child. I wish I could understand." Her expression softened again. "Love is the purest magic in the world. It is sad when that magic is snuffed out." Emma concentrated, the candles flickered back to life.

"How do I go on?" She asked Blue only gave a sad smile.

"There is something that I need to tell you." She explained. " Something I believe that you are finally ready to see." They walked into the cloister of the monastery. It was one of the few places that Emma was generally not allowed to go. She looked confused.

"You never let me enter the cloister." Blue grinned at Emma's words.

"Today is a special day." She answered. Emma was still full of grief over the loss of Liam. She didn't need the fairy to be so cryptic. "I have something to show you." As soon as they entered the cloister, Blue went to one of the shelves containing the books that Emma knew held prophecies and legends. She pulled out one of them. It didn't look quite as dusty as the others.

"What's this?" She asked Blue her mind spinning.

"Have you heard of the land of Misthaven." Blue asked her.

"Yes. It's to the north of here. The current King and Queen were plagued by an Evil sorceress claiming the throne. I believe she was the Queens stepmother or something like that the villagers often talk about it." Emma explained.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the lost princess." Blue asked. Emma laughed.

"The dark sorcerer Rumplestitskin took the crown princess, as debt for supposedly helping in the defeat of the queen. They were powerless to stop him. However the baby never made it his castle. Along the way a band of Guardsmen managed to get her back from Rumplestitskin. He hunted them down and killed all of them, but not before they safely hid the princess somewhere. Until the day she would return to rule Misthaven. It's practically a bedtime story."

"except that it happened." Blue promised. Emma looked at the book now. Her heart raced as she read the pages.

"Wait…" She trailed off. She had read about a birthmark the princess had on inside of her thigh, small and crescent shaped. She had the birthmark.

"I never told you because the time wasn't right. All the pieces are falling together now. You have every right to be angry with me. I have known exactly who you were from the first time I saw you. You needed someone to teach and protect you. That is what we have done." She looked with pleading eyes. "The prophecy states you must not begin your journey to return to Misthaven and defeat Rumplstitskin until your 21st year."

"I am not the princess of Misthaven." She concluded. "and I am definitely not powerful enough to beat Rumplestitskin."

"You are indeed Emma." Blue promised. "and it is finally time for you to return home."

"Liam Jones was my home." She explained. " I have none now."

"Maybe you will have one again someday ." the Blue fairy tried. "you won't know unless you try."

"I suppose I have nothing left to loose." Emma said dejectedly. " what do I need to do."

"Follow the prophecy left for you by the wizard Merlin." She explained. "based on the letter it makes perfect sense now. She handed Emma the book page. Emma was still angry at Blue for keeping the secret, but right now she was to tired to let it out.

"Find the friendly pirate." She looked confused. "He will be your guide to the land of Misthaven."

"See Emma, Merlin's prophecies are rarely wrong." Blue said. " You need to locate Killian Jones he will be your guide."

"He has never really liked me. He tolerated me for Liam's sake." Emma explained. "What makes you so certain he will help."

"Merlin saws he will that is enough for me." She smiled. "I can find you passage to the edge, where the Jolly Roger does its work, you are on your own from there."

"I have nothing left to loose. Maybe this will be a fresh start." Emma said. She stepped from the room. Prepared to pack her few belongings. She still did not believe. But she needed a new start. This was her chance. Once she was gone, Tinkerbell appeared in front of Blue.

"You failed to tell her the part about true love." She said. Blue stared after Emma.

"if I had told her that Merlin predicted that the pirate would be her true love she never would have agreed to go. She is the only one who can defeat the dark one, they need to be together in Misthaven for that. She isn't ready yet, but she will soon understand."

"I hope you are right." Tink smiled. "otherwise we have lost her forever,"

"have faith. Emma is the savior after all." Blue promised. Tink simply smiled.

"Yes but this could have happened many other ways. Prophecies are fluid." She argued.

"Every prophecy ends with Emma and her true love defeating the dark one. And in every version, her true love is Killian Jones." Blue explained. Tink looked through the books surprised that Blue was right.

"I think this will be a very interesting ride." Tink said.

"Yes you may be right about that." Blue added with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked across the deck into the water. She couldn't believe how hard this was turning out to be. she had long ago gotten her sea legs. The crew of her vessel had been helping her chase down the damn pirate ship for nearly three months. They were all loyal to the fairies and were more then willing to protect Emma with their lives. There had been a terrible storm early in the voyage. Emma had helped the ship to safety with her magic, if she hadn't they would all be dead. She was growing tired of the cat and mouse game she and Killian were playing. It was almost as if the pirate was avoiding her.

They had just missed him on three occasions. She was ready to meet up with him so the adventure could finally truly begin. She wasn't sure why she was still listening to fairies. She didn't really believe in their stupid prophecy. She definitely didn't think she could defeat the dark one. However this was the only thing keeping her from insanity. She missed Liam like a limb. She had cried herself to sleep nearly every night since receiving Killian's letter. She told herself that the least she could do for his memory was try and find Killian. Liam would want her to try and save his brother. If nothing else she could do that. She needed to go to Misthaven, but her heart was still with the fairies. Each day she grew more and more discouraged and homesick.

She was nearly ready to give up and return to the fairies when they pulled into the small port town just to the east of their kingdom's border. It was a truly seedy port. Mostly a haven for pirates and smugglers. She had heard vaguely of the place. It was usually the subject of gossip or scandal. Just as they were coming in, she saw a familiar shape on the horizon. Her heart leapt to her throat.

"Its her." She smiled looking at the familiar and gorgeous ship. "It's the Jewel." Her heart was soaring for a moment, then she remembered the Jewel didn't mean Liam anymore. He was gone. She would never again lay eyes on him. She felt tears burning in her eyes.

"What is it milady, I thought you would be thrilled to finally catch up with her." The captain of the vessel explained. He was old with a kind face weathered by the sea. She tried to smile.

"She reminds me of the man that I loved. He died a few months before we headed on this mission. It was his ship. Now it is his brothers. I have vowed to find Killian. I am both happy and sad to see the ship again." She explained.

"I have seen her at Port in the fairy village. She wasn't so fearsome then." He teased.

"Yes well." She explained. "She wasn't a pirate ship back then."

It was true, the jewel had indeed changed. She flew a pirate flag, and Emma swore her deck looked like it had been stained darker. She was still a fine ship, but she seemed to be in a little more in disrepair then she had been. It made her all the more frightening. Emma secretly admitted she liked her better this way. She was so much more interesting.

"We should be at Port within the hour. We should hurry, we wouldn't want to miss the captain again." The first mate, Ollie, teased.

"No we wouldn't." Emma said. She secretly used magic to move the ship in just a little faster.

-/-

Killian sat at the bar in one of the dingy pubs on the main strip. This was one of the few safe ports in the kingdom where he didn't struggle to avoid detection. In the nearly 6 months since his brother's death he had developed a bit of a reputation. He was cold and yet often forgiving taking the plunder without killing the crew. Yet still , they seemed to think he was fearsome and dangerous. The truth was he didn't feel very fearsome. His secret was he didn't want to be a pirate. He had always been a kind man. This pirate thing was hard as hell for him. He missed Liam and he missed being respectable. He would admit no such thing to his crew however.

He smiled as he caught the sexy blonde bar wench staring at him. The women were definitely a perk of the new job. Women fell all over pirates, attracted to something about their bad boy nature. As pretty as the blonde was, He rarely entertained the company of blondes. They always reminded him of the woman he could not have. This one especially vexed him with her green eyes and body sinfully lean like Emma's. He still thought of her nearly every day. He wondered how she was handling the death of his brother. A big part of him wanted to go to her. He wanted to comfort her and share in the grief of Liam. He knew it could never do more then that, but he still longed to hold her and smell her again. The fairies monastery was far too close to where the royal fleet docked for that. He could never go back there, not if he wanted to keep living. He figured he would never see Emma Swan again.

He made a point every time he overtook one of the king's ships to tell the crew the story of the poison and his brother. Only a small number joined his cause. No one wanted to believe their king could do anything so awful. He hoped that at least Emma had believed it. He had a vendetta to settle and for him it wouldn't be over until the king was dead. Supporting the country didn't mean supporting the king.

The door of the pub opened softly and he looked over to see a woman and older man enter. The woman had a cloak of fine silk on, it covered most of her face. The man looked like an old sailor, far more comfortable on a boat then dry land. They seem out of place. The woman was dressed far too nicely and the man had too kind of a face to be a pirate or a smuggler. He ordered another drink and kept an eye on the pair.

He had heard rumors of a ship that seemed to be looking for him. They had followed his trail to several ports only to miss him. He figured it must be an assassin sent by the king to kill him before he converted anymore to his cause. Maybe the woman was the assassin. He could feel both of their eyes on him. Watching him as he ordered another rum. He sensed the trouble before they did.

One of the other bar patrons had also noticed the fineness of the woman's cloak. He was preparing to pounce. Even if she was an assassin, as he had just been teasing himself, he would not let a man harm a lady in his presence. Pirate or not he was still a gentlemen. Killian looked feral as he reached the man seconds before he reached the woman. He pulled his cutlass and had it at the man's throat quickly. The bar hummed with the sudden excited change.

"what did you think you were doing mate." He said cutlass not moving.

"I was just going take the cloak and maybe rough her up a bit. She is asking for it wearing something like that in a place like this. Shows she got money. Asking to be robbed." The portly man said his eyes truly full of fear. Killian could easily kill him and be done with it.

"You should never rough up a lady." He pressed the cutlass harder against the man's throat. A small cut appeared. He had no intention of killing the man, just scaring him. Then his world suddenly flipped as he heard a voice.

"Killian no!" The voice under the cloaked said. He looked up not believing his ears. He would know that voice anywhere. As the woman dropped her cloak his voice caught. He very nearly dropped the cutlass.

"Emma?" He managed not believing his eyes anymore then he had his ears. "bloody hell." He managed letting the man scurry off.

Emma couldn't help but stare from the moment she stepped into the dingy pub. She had been told by one of the bar wenches that captain Jones was inside. She barely recognized him. The Killian she had known had always been a gentlemen. He was always stiff and formal. This Killian was different. Instead of his perfectly pressed uniform, he wore a long dark duster jacket. His pants were tight and leather. The vest he wore under the jacket was the color of blood. Instead of his military haircut, his hair was messy and longer. It almost looked as if some women had been playing with it. His eyes had dark lines that looked like he had put women's charcoal on them. It added a lot to his deep blue eyes. He looked sexy and surprisingly dangerous. He had always been more lustful looking then Liam, but now he was downright sinful.

Emma watched as Killian stopped the man who had been trying to rob her. She was impressed even though she could take care of herself. As she saw his cutlass start to draw blood, she was terrified he would kill the man. She couldn't bare to see that. She had known him since he had been a deck hand. She had never seen that side of him before.

"Killian, No!" she screamed he looked up shocked. When he locked eyes with her his expression changed for a moment. He looked at her almost like Liam. It was as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

"Emma." He said eyes locking with hers. The man ran off.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She explained. "You are a hard man to catch captain Jones."

"Sorry love." He paused. She could not get over how very much he had changed. "I though your ship was an assassin sent by the king to kill me."

"Love?" She said surprised by the endearment he had never called her anything but Emma or milady before.

"sorry." He explained. "I'm not the man I was."

"Yes you are." She said. "a little eye make up and a new coat doesn't change you."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He teased he walked up to her tentatively. "As I told you in my letter, I'm a pirate now."

"That may be true but you are also Killian, and I desperately need your help." She said. His gaze looked confused. "First off I'd like you to know how angry I am with you." She admitted only fully realizing it for the first time.

"Why would you be angry with me?" He asked.

"You and I were the only people in the world who truly loved Liam. I want in on this revenge. I deserve that much." She paused. "You should have come and told me in person, I would have helped you."

"I never would have done that." He explained. "you deserve to have a real life Emma. I did not want you to be consumed by vengeance. That is my burden you don't deserve that."

"let's bare it together." She said. Just then she caught the man that had been trying to steal her robe coming back for a second try. She reacted instinctively sending a gush of magic at the man. The gust was so strong it slammed the man into the far wall and he slumped to the floor unconscious. Killian wasn't sent flying but he was blown down to the floor. He took her with him, accidentally knocking her feet out from under her. They crashed to the floor Killian landing hard on top of her. She gasped as she felt the pain in her arms.

"Gods Emma, are you alright." Killian asked still on top of her.

"Yes." She managed mostly ashamed. "I haven't had my magic as under control as would like since…" She trailed off.

"Since Liam?" He questioned his body still on top of her. She stared into his eyes noticing for the first time how gorgeous they were. Her eyes wandered to his lips for a second. She wondered what on earth she was looking at. She thought he was probably a good kisser. He looked at her for too long his gaze softening. He had the Liam look again and she hated it. It made her want to kiss him which was wrong, he wasn't Liam. Killian could never be Liam.

"Yes." She said breaking their gaze and starting to get up. "We should go someplace where we can talk more privately. I think there are lots of ears listening here."

"As you wish." Killian managed as they headed for the door. "let's go to my cabin on the Jolly."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled and they headed off.

-/-

"I will take you." Killian said with a surprising lack of hesitation as they sat in his cabin about an hour later. His mind was still on the moment in the pub when she has stared at his lips. He was still shocked to find her on his ship. Now she was telling him an amazing story. He couldn't really believe what he was hearing.

Emma was claiming to be the lost princess. The famous one from all the stories. Killian remembered the first time he had heard the story. He had been about 10 at the time. If the lost princess stuff was true, he could hope it would help them. Misthaven would give anything to have the princess back. He could ask them to stop the king who had killed Liam. Then maybe he could be a simple soldier again. Taking Emma to Misthaven would help him with his revenge.

"I didn't know if you would believe me." She explained.

"Its in the prophecies of Merlin." He explained. There was finally hesitation now. "All of his predictions have come to pass. I would be stupid not to help. So of course I will Escort you."

"Thank you." She smiled. He hesitated.

"It will not be easy love." He explained.

"Why?" She asked she was adjusting to the unconventional endearment. She secretly liked he way it sounded.

"The waters between here and Misthaven are Blackbeard's territory. He doesn't take kindly to other pirates in his waters. He is the most ruthless pirate there is. If he finds us he will kill us."

"I can cloak the ship with magic if I must." She explained. "He won't be able to detect us then,"

"That's not a bad idea lass. It is worth a try." He smiled. "How did I never realize you were so crafty."

"You were always too busy being jealous of my time with your brother to really notice." She explained. He looked at little wistful.

"Sorry for the way in treated you in the past." He started.

"the past is the past." She smiled "I forgive you."

"thanks." He grinned devilishly. "I will strive to earn that forgiveness."

"I'm going to hold you to that Jones." She said then put her hand out to him. He nearly took it but decided instead to pull her into a hug. She seemed surprised. He couldn't get over how amazing she smelled. It was like fresh ground cinnamon.

"Its great to see you Emma. I'm sorry for not asking for your help" He said while he still held her.

"Its okay." She grinned back. Then she pulled away.

"I need to get my things and say goodbye to my crew, I should be back in a few hours." She said.

"Fine." he said. "Then tomorrow at first light we will set sail for Misthaven." He explained.

"thanks again." She beamed then headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian's first mate, a man named Mr. Smee, insisted that Emma take the first mate's cabin. She had been totally willing to sleep in the crew quarters with everyone else , but Killian and Smee insisted. Emma had told Killian that she would do everything that any other crew mate would do. She would pull her own weight on the journey. If she was going to force the men to travel for weeks through dangerous waters, the least she could was help out. 

It could be a long journey. If the wind was with them, they could reach the port of Winterhaven, in three to four weeks however the Capitol city was another week by land. Best case they could be at the Capitol of Misthaven in a month. 

Emma had at first insisted that Killian could leave her once they reached Winterhaven. At that point he had fulfilled his obligation to her. She had been secretly relieved when he had insisted he would make sure she arrived safely in the Capitol. He was nervous about leaving the Jolly unattended for the time it would take them, but he was very clear that Emma would not go alone. She had never been in the kingdom before. Who knew what could happen to a woman traveling alone. 

They had to wait an extra day to leave port due to a terrible storm that came in overnight. Emma spent most of that day in her new quarters aboard the Jolly. She was making sure the invisibility spell she planned to cast would work. It wouldn't be easy to maintain it constantly, the best option would have been to imbue the spell onto some kind of object so that as long as the object was on board the ship would be invisible. That wouldn't cause a constant drain of her magical power. She liked it better than only disappearing whenever Blackbeard was near. She didn't have everything she needed to make it work however. She decided to try and talk to Killian. She would need supplies and after her first encounter she needed a chaperone, she hoped he would send one of his men. 

"have you seen the captain?" She asked one of the men whose name she didn't immediately know as she stepped up to the deck. 

"I believe he is in his quarters milady." The man said politely. 

"Please just call me Emma." She smiled. The man gave her a smile back. She was pretty sure he had been one of Liam's men. She vaguely recognized him. 

"that isn't proper." He said. 

"all the same, I would prefer it." She said he finally smiled. "you were one of Liam's men. I recognize you." 

"Officer Lyle Gilbert." He said. "after what happened in neverland. I stayed on. I will not serve a king like ours." He admitted 

"I can't blame you." She explained. "Its why I am going to Misthaven." 

"captain was pretty secret about it, why Misthaven?" He asked Emma felt a sudden pull and knew she should not tell him. "fresh start. Besides there is a large treasure awaiting us their. I can promise you that much." They had decided to split the large reward for the return of the princess among the men. They deserved it for helping to bring Emma home. 

"if you say so milady." She shrugged. He looked at her hard 

"Alright then, we will call you Emma if you insist." He explained. She smiled brightly. "the captain seemed a little off. I would be cautious about what you say to him just now." 

"Thanks for the warning." She said then she headed back down the stairs to speak to Killian. 

-/- 

Killian really wanted to throw something. Three of his best men had left the night before. He knew it was dangerous waters between here and Misthaven, but he had believed his men were loyal. Instead three had walked. He felt lucky it wasn't anymore. One of the men had been on the original crew of the Jewel. That one hurt the most. 

He also felt uneasy with Emma aboard. He had always been attracted to her, but now having her in such close proximity it was probably going to kill him. He had always believed that Emma Swan would be the death of him, from the first moment Liam had brought her aboard the jewel when she had been 15. He had known her six years and he still couldn't help but be drawn to her. He didn't know how to behave now that Liam wasn't there. He was still between them. He always would be. There was a soft knock on the door. He had been expecting Mr. Smee so he simply screamed for the man to come in. 

"I just needed to speak with you for a moment Kill….."Emma's soft feminine voice trailed off. He remembered suddenly his state of dress. His coat and vest were hanging in the corner. He wore nothing but his cotton undershirt and it was unbuttoned all the way down. The hair of his bar chest was completely exposed. He looked embarrassed as he fumbled to button the shirt quickly. 

"Sorry love, I thought you were Mr. Smee" He explained. She looked pink in the cheeks. "I apologize if my state of dress upset you in anyway." 

"It's alright captain. I was just surprised is all." She sounded more formal now. He groaned a little. "I came to see if one of your men could escort me into port. I need to pick up some supplies at the apothecary, so that I can cast the invisibility charm on the Jew… Jolly Roger." She quickly corrected. "I also need an object that you keep on board. I will need to charm it so that as long as it's here the ship will remain invisible to Blackbeard." She explained the flush was mostly gone. 

"if you give a few moments to properly dress, I will join you." He paused. "Don't wear the cloak again, you won't be safe in something so fine here." 

"Thank you." She reminded him. "I have no other jacket however." 

"We shall pick you up something in town then." He insisted. "The life of a pirate is very different then what you are used to Emma. You need to learn to be careful." He explained. 

"I will try." She vowed. 

"I would truly hate for something to happen to you." He said. His hand twitched as if he didn't know exactly what to do with it. Emma looked at him surprised by the nervousness of his movement. She reached out and took his hand. 

"I will take care of myself. I promise." She said now. His hand in hers brought her a shocking spark. She hadn't expected to feel with Killian. It surprised her.

"you are all I have left." He admitted. He didn't look into her eyes at all, but it was candid for him. She smiled adjusting her glaze so that she looked right at him. "I do care about you Emma." 

"I feel the same." She explained. 

"you have the fairies. And you might actually be the princess of Misthaven." He said 

"Fairies don't understand human emotion, and I don't even know those people in Misthaven, as far as I'm concerned you are the closest thing to family I have left." Emma admitted realizing as she said it that it was true. 

"captain." Smee said knocking on the partially open door. 

"I need you to mind the ship for a few hours Smee. I'll be needing to escort Ms. Swan to the village for few hours." Killian explained. 

"Okay sir." He paused. "I found two sailors ready and willing to fill the gaps on the ship from last night's announcement." Smee said trying not to look at Emma. "They are a little green but they seem like good men. They are willing to travel into Blackbeard's territory." 

"That's excellent news Mr. Smee. " Killian said. He felt a little better. 

"I heard three men left because of me, I can fill the third spot." Emma assured. She could see that this fact was still bothering Killian. 

"We may well take you up on that lass." Smee said. 

"I pull my own weight. I will do whatever you ask of me." She said boldly. 

"Don't speak like that around pirates love. You are an attractive woman they might take you at your word." Killian explained. Emma blushed deeper now. She had been raised as a lady, the idea had probably scandalized her. 

"I can handle them." She promised. Killian smiled surprised by her wit. 

"I bet you can." He added feeling suddenly emboldened. "Now leave me to dress, I should like to be done in town before nightfall." 

"okay." She said. As she and Smee left the cabin. He caught himself smiling at his hand. He could still feel the electricity of her touch. 

"I wish I could stop loving you Emma Swan." He said aloud as he prepared to dress. 

-/- 

Within 30 minutes the were walking up the path into the village. One of the men had lent Emma a simple brown cape to wear it was a little big on her, but it was better then her fancy cloak. Killian had seen a small apothecary near the port. He lead Emma there first. Her eyes lit as she saw what the shop had to offer. 

"Its so much nicer than the shop back home." She said. He had trouble believing that anything was better in this dingy port, but he cocked an eyebrow. Emma's enthusiasm made him smile. 

"I have the finest selection in the kingdom." A surprisingly kindly looking woman said climbing down from a ladder she had been using to reach something on the top shelf. The place looked like a strange library. "you have powerful light magic dear. I can sense it." 

"most humans are afraid of magic." Emma said. She was suddenly leery of the woman. Emma had rarely met anyone who wasn't afraid of her magic. One of the reasons she had fallen for Liam was the fact that he had never feared her. 

"I'm not like most humans. I was born with magic myself. Not to the level you possess but I am very good with charms and I can do a few parlor tricks. Nothing much really." She admitted. Emma immediately used one of the tricks the fairies had taught her to sense dark magic. She felt none. She relaxed and little. She could feel the magic flowing through the woman, but there was no darkness in her. 

"I'm looking for the things on this list." Emma said handing her the list she had made early. Killian watched intently as the two women conversed about the best way to cast the invisibility spell. It took about 30 minutes. Killian stayed back letting them handle everything. 

"You and your Captain have a powerful thread between you. I've never seen something like it." The woman whispered to Emma. She nearly choked on her own spit. 

"Oh no madam, you have it quite wrong. I was engaged to Killian's late brother Liam." She paused. "He is only helping me out of obligation to him. We are barely even friends." 

"perhaps I was incorrect I'm sorry dear." She looked at Emma's basket and then at the list Emma had been carrying. "I believe you have everything." She gestured Emma to a register where a small blonde shop girl waited to take her money. 

"Captain may I have a word with you." The woman said as Emma wrapped up. It seemed strange but Killian decided he should not care. He walked to the woman's side. 

"what is it love?" He asked. 

"Please take care of that lovely girl. She has a destiny we don't yet understand." She paused. "and please don't wait too long to tell her how you feel, you are part of that destiny." 

"How would you know." He asked eyes widening. 

"I was born a soothsayer. I rarely use the gift, but the two of you are a special case. True love is rare please don't squander it Captain Jones. " She smiled at him. "that would be a great tragedy." 

"I believe you are mistaken." Killian started. 

"I am not." The woman smiled at him. He felt suddenly very confused. 

"We need to head out Killian." Emma said skipping over to them. "I still need to grab that jacket before nightfall." 

"Thank you for everything." Killian said. Emma hugged the woman and they headed from the shop. The woman's words still fluttered in his head. He and Emma, true love. It seemed impossible. That was Emma and Liam, everyone knew that. She must have somehow been mistaken. He brushed it off as they headed into a small tailor shop to find Emma a more suitable jacket. 


	4. Chapter 4

They had been out to sea only three days when Emma first sensed a sinister presence . She knew it was time make sure that the charm truly was working. Several crewmen joined her on deck. They were looking at a speck in the distance. She quickly realized everyone on deck was feeling the same thing she did

"feels like dark magic." She heard one of the crewmen say.

"Aye, something ain't right about that ship." She heard another argue. She instantly put up the shield she had been taught by the fairies. Magic users could since each other. She didn't want to give the entire ship away.

She knew Blackbeard's ship was called the Queen Anne's revenge. It was supposedly the most fearsome pirate ship on the seas. Today it seemed frightening for a whole different reason. She had many visions of how the dreaded ship would look. She was surprised it looked like any other ship, there was nothing particularly special about it. But, she could since powerful dark magic aboard the ship. Something was off about it. Emma couldn't understand what a pirate was doing with that sort of dark magic. She had never heard of anything like this before. It seemed unlikely that Blackbeard himself was the source. It must be a member of his crew.

"he's working with someone." She explained as Killian approached her on the deck. He looked nervous.

"I feel it, gives me shivers all over." Killian admitted.

"not sure who it is, but they are a powerful dark sorcerer. I wasn't expecting this when I crafted my charm." Emma admitted. "It is very strong and I've been trained well, if they aren't looking for us they won't find us."

"And if they are looking for us?" He asked hopeful. Emma shrugged.

"I can't be 100% sure." She explained. "If he concentrates hard on breaking the charm, this sorcerer may succeed. I can't be sure how powerful he really is. I can feel power, but I had to shield myself so he doesn't sense me. I have been well trained in light magic and I had strong natural abilities. but I can't tell if the sorcerer aboard the ship is more powerful than me."

"I can't risk my men unless you are sure." Killian panicked. "We will pull back a bit until they pass."

"keep a good distance. It will be harder to break the charm from far away. As long as we keep our distance the charm will hold." She explained.

"Are you sure." He asked.

"As I can be. They can't see us, unless they are looking, we will be safe. We told no one we would be headed this way. You didn't even tell the crew the whole plan until we were at sea. Blackbeard has no reason to suspect that other pirates will be traveling these waters. You told me yourself that none dare to try." She said. The speck on the horizon was getting bigger. The shape of sails just starting to be visible. Killian moved to the helm, kicking the white knuckled helmsman off his post. He banked the ship right seeing the wind would be with them in that direction. They would move away from the Queen Anne faster this way. He glided until he could just see the Queen Anne's revenge in the distance again. The ship seemed to be going exactly the same way it had been going the entire time. They hadn't changed course to follow the jolly roger. They were safe for now. Killian turned the ship back in the proper direction as the other ship glided out of visual range.

"Frankfurt." He said to the still shocked looking helmsman. "you may resume your post, Ms. Swan. I need to speak with you in private." He added.

"I'm sorry. I never anticipated a magic user like that." She explained the moment they were inside Killian's quarters. He slammed the door behind them.

"I'm risking my entire crew here. If it was just me, but these people didn't sign up for this, they don't even know why we are doing this." He explained. "that was too close Emma."

"fine then take me back and I will do this alone!" she screamed she got unintentionally into his face. He looked wicked. Their faces were inches apart. Killian's gaze locked with Emma's. They could both feel the sudden heat in the room. She reached up and touched the scruff on his cheek. He instantly looked down, breaking their contact. Emma tried not to visibly shutter she felt like she had been struck by lightning.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to be angry." He paused "It's just that I think the dark one was on that ship."

"We are hundreds of miles from his castle." She paused. "what would he be doing all the way out here on Blackbeard's ship. As far as I know they aren't allies. It seems unlikely that the presence was the dark one."

"unlikely or not I've felt that presence before." He explained "It felt like that the first time too."

"You met Rumplestitskin?" Emma asked. "how?"

"I was just a boy, it was before our mother died. He came to our village. He was looking for information about something. I don't know what. My mother made us hide until he was gone." He shuttered even more visibly now. "I remember how scared I was. Liam held onto me. He kept telling me it would be okay."

"that was Liam. he was always good at making people feel safe." She managed. Her heart ached again. She had been trying hard not to think of him. When she did it made her feel like she would never be whole again. It was like half of her was missing.

"I miss him so much Emma. Its why I need to help you, because it's what he would want me to do."

"I'm so sorry Killian ." She explained. " I understand if you don't want to help me anymore. Liam would not ask you to kill yourself or your crew to save me. He would understand."

"I will get you to Misthaven. I promised. My brother loved you, I owe it to his memory, besides I want to help you." He said matter of fact. The crystal blue of his eyes locked with Emma's. The chemical reaction hit her again. It was starting to really confuse her. Perhaps Killian reminded her more of Liam then she had realized. "but honestly, the crew isn't going to like this. If you and I felt this than at least some of them felt it too. The presence of the dark one isn't a feeling you can easily forget. I wouldn't blame any of them if they wanted to leave."

"I know." Emma smiled. "I am going to tell them why we are going to Misthaven. I think it is only fair that they learn what they are risking their lives for. They should have a choice. It's my destiny, they should decide if they want to be a part of it."

"They are pirates Emma, we can't trust all of them." He explained "one of them could try and kidnap you and get the entire reward for himself. We have to come up with a new plan."

"We?" She asked surprised he used that word.

"I told you. You and I are in this together. We have been since you decided to tell me the truth. I am with you. Even if you don't want my help." He smiled. "I do however, think that given recent events we should take the channel."

"You told me it takes would take 4 weeks longer at least." She said. She did not mind but the crew might not appreciate the longer detour.

"Yes, but it isn't Blackbeard's territory." He paused. "We take it across and then go up and around to winterhaven. If what you said about Merlin's prophecy is true, it could be you the dark one is looking for. He may be trying to stop you before you can fulfill the prophecy. I have to keep you safe, and keep the crew safe. It's our best chance." He explained. Emma leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. The salty taste of his skin lingered on her lips. He touched it as if struck by something. Neither of them said anything for several seconds.

"Come on we need to chat with the crew." He stated. "I may indeed give them a choice, but I'm not telling them about you.

-/-

"I need every man on deck." Killian said as soon as he and Emma came up from his chambers. It took about 5 minutes before every crew member had made it. "Thank you." He said to all of them.

"I'm sure all of you felt or have heard about what occurred very recently on deck. We encountered the Queen Anne's revenge. Luckily the invisibility charm that Emma cast on the ship has worked for now."

"There was something pure evil on that ship captain." One of the men spouted.

"Yes. We have reason to believe that the dark one himself may be aboard that ship. Emma sensed the presence of a powerful dark sorcerer." Killian explained. "I have decided that in three days time we will take the Ruiz channel and than travel around the ice kingdom of Arendelle. The trip will be much longer, but also safer. It will take us out of the territory of blackbeard and Rumplestitskin ."

"Why not just turn around. What's waiting for us in Misthaven anyway?" one crewmen said. Several others murmured in agreement. This was where Killian would have to lie to his men. He didn't like it.

"A treasure large enough for all of us to retire." He explained. "It is worth 400,000." Several eyes gleamed. Even a small percentage of that kind of money was more than any of these men had ever seen. It was of course the amount of the reward for the return of the princess. "I am giving everyone of you the choice. You can stay and get a part of the treasure, or you can find other passage once we are at our next stop."

"Why do we need her for the treasure?" one man asked. "I don't like a woman on board." Killian had always hated that superstition.

"Emma is the only person who knows how to find it. It's protected by magic only someone like her can break." He explained. "So we will protect her with our lives If necessary ."

"Aye." The many of men shouted in unison. It amazed Emma how much money spoke to these men.

"We will make port in Koan for additional supplies before heading out. If any of you choose to leave I will not hold it against you. This journey will be a long one." He said. Everyone seemed to agree now. He looked at Emma with a smile. She laughed. He couldn't help but laugh back. Emma had never looked at him like that before. He could literally feel the trust building between them as they stood there. He had convinced the crew to help her.

"Thank you." She mouthed at him.

"Anytime princess." He whispered into her ear once he was close to her again. She still wasn't used to the idea.

"Did you ever think that I might want that reward money for myself." She teased back in a whisper.

"too bad. I gave it to my men." He explained. "You will just have to live with the pampered life of a princess."

"fair enough." She smiled. Their bodies were very close.

"Captain." She heard Smee say. He ripped them both from their earlier embrace. They practically jumped apart. Emma didn't know why but her cheeks were flushed. Nothing untoward had been happening. She felt a strange feeling awaken inside of her. She could not possibly have feelings for Killian. He was her fiancé's brother. Besides she knew that Killian was just being kind to her to honor his brothers memory.

"Go ahead Mr. Smee." Killian said.

"I understand why you failed to tell them the truth, but even with the size of that reward. I fear not all of the men will stay." He explained. Smee knew everything. They had made the decision that he needed to know. He was the first mate and Killian would not keep him in the dark. "I think most will. We need keep a close watch on Ms. Swan, I fear one of the men may try and take her to find out where the treasure is for themselves. Even without the whole truth."

"I can take care of myself." She paused. "I'm a power magician."

"We know that Swan." Killian said. Liam had often called her only her last name. She smiled at the familiarity of it. "I still want to teach you to sword fight. I think it's important that you know how to defend yourself without magic."

"I'm game." She explained.

"You will find no better teacher in all the realms, the captain is unbeatable with a cutlass." Smee explained.

"I am quite good." He said false modesty not hidden behind his cocky smile.

"when do we start." Emma asked.

"This evening." He paused " Meet me on deck around 6?"

"thank you for teaching me." She managed.

"I'm not sure you can handle it." He teased.

"I'm not sure you can handle it." She smiled back. As she made it to her quarters she found herself still smiling. Killian Jones seemed to have that effect on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was driving Killian crazy. He had thought that the enormous crush he had on her had been bad before. Spending nearly every waking moment with her over the last few days was driving him mad. Mostly it was the sword fighting lessons. Emma was a natural. He had never taught anyone who learned so quickly. It had only taken her one lesson to learn the basics. The second lesson he had been able to disarm her. Tonight was going to be lesson number three. He wasn't sure when they would have the next one. They would be arriving in Koan overnight. They would need fresh supplies and warmer clothes. Arendelle was a very cold kingdom. It was said to ruled by a powerful ice magician. The queen was rumored to be a kind however, and she did not use dark magic. She was like Emma and if the rumors were true she wasn't much older then Emma. Killian wandered on to the deck where he was to give Emma her next lesson. Many of the men had come to watch. It was becoming something of an event for the two of them to fight. Emma, once fully trained, could give him a run for his money. She was amazing. Which lead him to wonder something. The king of Misthaven was also rumored to be the best sword fighter in all the realms, perhaps she had inherited it.

"You ready Jones?" She asked as she stepped onto the deck. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had on a loose flowing white shirt that he realized was probably his. He wasn't sure how she had gotten it. She had on the breaches she had purchased nearly a week ago in their last port. Killian had occasionally seen women in such garments before, but never one that looked like Emma. A lot more of her form was visible in the garment. He could see the shape of her hips and legs. If it was possible, he was even more attracted to her.

"That is not proper attire for a lady." He said realizing that he had been unintentionally staring at her.

"We are on a pirate ship, I hardly think that it matters." She explained. He laughed. He was the captain of a pirate vessel, and he had forgotten. If Emma wanted to wear pants aboard his ship he would not stop her.

"very true." He agreed, having her dress like this may actually kill him, but at he wouldn't begrudge her the comfort. They made their way to the center of the growing crowd. The men began to whoop and cheer as they faced one another. Emma bowed teasingly. Killian reached forward and grabbed her hand kissing it as he bowed. She looked at him for a second after he kissed her skin, he couldn't read her expression it seemed like mostly confusion, but there was something else in it, something he couldn't quiet place.

He drew his cutlass and prepared for the lesson. Emma drew hers immediately. They circled each other for several seconds. Emma gave him a wide happy smile.

"What you going to teach me today Jones.?" She baited. Then she swung her sword. He easily parried the move.

"let's call this lesson a status check, if you can fight me easily we will move on to more complex moves." He stated watching as she blocked a swing of his surprisingly well.

"fair enough captain." She smiled. The dance between the two continued for what seemed like hours. He and Emma understanding each others rhythm almost too well. Killian upped his game, still not pushing it all the way, but he was working pretty hard. He finally managed to disarm Emma. She seemed a little disappointed. Several of the men cheered.

"Well fought Swan." He said. She blushed a little. It was something he had never seen Emma do before.

"Thank you captain." She said with another bow. He nearly laughed.

"Tomorrow night we will be in Koan." He explained loudly to the gathered crowd. "I'm putting the lessons aside while we are in town. We should arrive sometime just after midnight. Koan is a very classy port. It's full of many nice and expense things but it is not under the jurisdiction of any kingdom. I expect every man on my crew to be on your best behavior, if you get thrown in the brig I'll not be spending my coin to get you out."

"Aye." The men said in unison. Emma had heard of Koan. It was a free colony and a trade port. It was on the very edge of Sherwood forest, outside the jurisdiction of their king, and all of the others as well. It did have a ruling counsel and they were said to be fairly hard on thieves. You could reach the capital of Misthaven by land from Koan, but it required going over a treacherous mountain pass. It also required passing right by the dark ones Castle . The sea was safer.

"As I said before anyone who plans to leave can stay." He paused. He studied the faces of his wasn't able to glean much of anything. Emma had joined them and she was smiling. He loved her smile he hadn't really seen it much since Liam had died. It was nice that she was smiling again. It had just over 6 months since they had lost Liam, it felt like yesterday. Once the remainder of the orders were given, Killian joined Emma at the edge of the boat. She looked like her mind was in a different place. He touched her arm assuredly

.

"Oh my god Killian you scared me half to death." She explained jumping nearly out of her skin at the touch.

"You were in a whole different world." He explained. "what we're you thinking about?"

"Lots of things. How much I miss Liam. How much I miss the fairies, but mostly how no matter what I do from this moment forward my life won't ever be the same again." She said. "I'm really scared."

"I know love. I'm scared too. I've never done anything like this before." He explained. "I can't imagine what it is like for you. You are the crown princess of a land you've never even been to you have every right to be scared."

"Thank you." She said. To his surprise she hugged him tightly. He held her for a moment the intoxicating smell of her hair hitting his noise. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. She pulled away quickly. "you've been very good to me, I'm not sure I deserve it after the past."

"The past is the past Emma. I wasn't the best to you either." He teased. She smiled again the earlier look was back in her eye.

"I guess not, I just wish I had gotten to know you then." She said.

"Its never too late." He explained.

"No it's not." She laughed. To his surprise she took his hand in hers. The touch was electric shock like always. "I'm glad to know you now."

-/-

Emma couldn't sleep. All these strange moments with Killian were weighing on her brain. She had never felt anything quite like it. She had loved Liam but somehow these feelings for Killian were different. She was starting to realize it was attraction. She like the way his eyes turned dark when he was excited or angry and the way his body moved when they were sword fighting. Several times she had felt a strange desire to kiss him. Only her memories of Liam had stopped her. She felt guilty. She wasn't supposed to be falling for her fiancé's brother. It was wrong. Dead or not Liam had been her true love. She still believed that, however Killian set her blood on fire. Every time his skin touched hers she felt it to her toes. She wondered if she was just imagining it or if Killian felt it too. She also found herself secretly wondering what would have happened if she had me Killian first. She hadn't met him until the second time the Jewel had come to port. What if it had been Killian instead of Liam, she had never considered it until now.

She decided to give up on sleep. Killian had asked her to join them on deck when the boat docked in Koan. He wanted her to learn how to tie the boat down at port. The boat with the fairies guard had been much smaller, and apparently it was harder to tie down a large frigate like the Jolly.

It was about 11:30 based on the stars. One of the men aboard the fairy ship had taught her to read them. She was about to knock on the door of Killian's quarters and see if he was awake, when she heard A strange moaning inside. Against all propriety she cracked the door open. Killian stood in front of the tall mirror in his quarters. His breeches were pulled down around his ankles in his hand was his… oh god. She really shouldn't be watching. She could see everything in the mirror. He was long and thick, much more endowed then Liam had been, and from the little she knew, Liam had been quiet large himself. Killian's eyes were glassy as he stroked himself up and down. He moaned and moved his hand harder, his body desperately seeking release. Emma couldn't help it, the sight of this gorgeous man rubbing himself lit her whole body on fire. She watched transfixed.

"Emma!" He screamed as seed spilled from him, she slipped out afraid the name was because he had seen her, but he didn't come out of the room, or go after her as she slipped back into her own quarters. She touched herself for release. She hadn't done that since before Liam. Liam was the only man she had ever been with. Killian was a surprise. As her own orgasm shot through her body, the only thought in her head was Killian Jones stroking himself in front of that mirror.

-/-

They managed to get the ship tied down in the port around 1:30 am. They all decided to return to their quarters and get some rest. Killian showed no signs that he had seen or heard Emma. This lead her the conclusion that he must have been thinking of her while he masturbated. She wondered if it had been the first time. Apparently he was feeling as confused as she was. Around 9:30 Smee knocked on her door to ask if she wanted to join the crew for breakfast at the local inn. She heartedly agreed. Killian was going to be there. She wanted to try and get a read on him. She needed to see if he really wanted her. Wrong as it was, she wanted him.

"The captain requests that you please wear something appropriate, Koan is a rather snooty place." Smee explained. "I'm not a fan." He admitted. Emma laughed

"never spent much time here then?" She asked. She was hoping to get to know the first mate a little better.

"I'm from here actually." He stated. "My father serves on the advisors counsel."

"and you're a pirate?" She stated confusion in her voice.

"let's just say, we aren't close." Smee explained. "I will go out of my to insure that he doesn't learn that I am here.

"I can imagine." She said, but at that she let the conversation drop. Smee excused himself. She decided to give the captain exactly what he was asking for. She slipped into her lowest cut dress. It had completely bare shoulders and would be exactly the type of fashion forward thing women would wear in a town like Koan.

She stepped up to the deck, seeing the bustling port city for the first time. It was much different from the seedy port where Killian had agreed to take Emma. Everything here looked shiny and new. She smiled taking it all in surprised by how little of the world she had ever truly seen. She turned to find Killian stopped dead behind her, his eyes locked unmistakable on her dress. She sighed, at least she must look good.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth captain." She regretted it the moment she said it. She had never been so forward with Killian before.

"Are you certain that dress is acceptable, it's a touch more revealing then I was expecting." He admitted.

"It's the latest fashion." She assured. "I should blend right in here."

"fair enough." He smiled. He was still staring at her as is she were a snack. She found herself wanting to reach out and simply touch his face.

"Come I'll show you around the port." Smee said. Killian put his arm out Emma hooked her arm through his allowing him to escort her. She smiled happily.

As soon as they entered the port she sensed something strange. She was certain someone was following them. Killian seemed to feel the same unease. Their earlier flirting was gone. They slipped into the inn, hoping that whatever was following them would not join them. Unfortunately a few minutes after they entered a man came into the Inn. His head was hooded and he carried a large bowl at his side. He seemed to be watching all the members of the crew.

"Is he a magic user?" Killian asked.

"not that I can sense but he is definitely watching us." She said. "I think he's a spy."

"for whom?" Killian asked she tried to focus but she had always hated the idea of reading minds, she had never really done it before.

"I'm not sure, but I can sense distress." She explained.

"Maybe I will introduce him to my cutlass." Killian said. Emma wasn't sure she liked the gleam in his eye.

"Let's step outside and see if he follows." Emma said then screamed. "We'll be right back boys." She guided Killian toward the back alley door. Once they were outside she felt anxious. If the man followed they may end up killing him. It took less than a minute. When they heard the door creak Killian pulled Emma in close. He shoved her back against the wall. His face was less than an inch from hers their eyes locked. Killian was trying to make it seem like they had left the Inn for a very different reason. The figure that stepped out was indeed the man they had been waiting for. Killian waited as he prepared to pass them.

"Who are you?" He said, grabbing his cutlass from his belt and shifting so that Emma was behind him.

"a man who is trying to protect his son." The man explained. He pulled his hood down revealing his face.

"We don't want a fight." Killian said.

"You two need to get on your ship and leave this place at first light. Rumplestitskin and Blackbeard will be returning from their quest tomorrow evening, you will want to be gone by then. I won't be able to warn you again." He explained

"They are coming back here?" Emma asked.

"Yes and the dark one has taken my son's heart, he could kill him at any moment. He is looking for two people who meet your description. He wants the two you dead. He said something about an prophecy that could not be fulfill. He told me he would kill my boy if I don't turn you both over to him. I'm not the villian, I can't do it." He explained. "You need to go, before I have to."

"Not until we find that heart and put it back where it belongs." Emma said. Killian looked shocked.

"Wait Emma we can't just…" He trailed off

"I can and I will." She looked at Killian sternly. "you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"Fine." Killian said. "But if I'm going to help you, I at least deserve your name."

"Robin of Locksley." He stated. "Everyone calls me Robin Hood."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Killian invited Robin Locksley and his young son aboard the Jolly for protection. Emma cast a tracking spell as soon as she could, she needed the boy, so she could find his heart. The spell told her that the boys heart was nearby. She wasn't able to track it closely however. It was clearly being guarded by some sort of intense dark magic. Luckily the dark one had not kept it with him. She was sure of one thing, it definitely wasn't with him on Blackbeard's ship. They wouldn't have to fight him to get it back. It could still be a terrible challenge. Emma knew very little about dark magic. She had been taught how to fight against it. She knew nothing about how it worked. She wasn't exactly sure how to break the spell. 

The worst part was the dark one was clearly after them. He had done this to Robin to try and catch them. Apparently the dark one had been using Blackbeard's ship to try and locate the two of them all over the sea. He must have had his own copy of the prophecy of Merlin. He was afraid. Some time in the future they were destined to defeat him or die trying. 

"the heart appears to be to the west of town." She said to Robin and Killian. "there is a dark protection spell on it. I think I can break it, but we need to get there before Rumplestitskin gets back. You said you expected him to return by the day after tomorrow at the latest, which means our time is running out. I can't locate the exact position of Roland's heart, but I know where to start." 

"I know exactly where he's keeping the heart." Robin said. "the maid of Rumplestitskin once saved me from his clutches. She told me he lived near here with his wife and his son. I believe that she is in love with him, but she was a good person and we can trust her. He hid my son's heart in that old house." 

"How far is it?" Killian asked. He had been in his own head. 

"less than a days ride to the west. Only a few hours I think. If we head out now we could be back tomorrow." Robin explained. 

"It could be difficult with the boy." Killian said. "I'm not sure he should go with us, my men can watch over him, if you would like." 

"he is strong, and used to traveling, I'd like to get this heart back inside him as soon as possible. This is not up for discussion. He comes with us." Robin said ending the negotiations. Killian had a long meeting with Smee in his quarters, then they rented two horses and prepared to head out. 

-/- 

Killian seemed nervous as they rode. He had never liked land as much as the sea. Emma could sense his unease at leaving his ship, but he trusted Mr. Smee more then anyone. They had been on the horses for three hours. Robin and Roland shared a horse. The tiny boy was asleep in his father's arms. Emma had never learned to ride. She was on the same horse as Killian forced to cling tightly to him. She was starting to get the hang of it. The worst part about was that she could smell him. The salty scent she had come to know as Killian. She couldn't help but feel something hot in her loins. It surprised her that her body reacted like this from just the smell of him. 

"The village is just up ahead, we made better time then expected." Robin said. The sound of his voice took Emma from her reverie. 

"Do you know which house it is." She asked. 

"No this is where you come in." Robin said hopeful. 

"you've got to try and sense the dark magic love." Killian added. Emma was still surprised he had agreed to do this. She had never really seen him as someone who cared greatly for others. He wanted to help the thief as much as she did. They all were looking at her, practically begging her for the answer. 

"I will try my best." She said. She tuned out the curious villagers. It must be a rare sight to find new people here. She pushed hard with her magic until she found it, it was a small hut on the edge of town. She sensed the darkness and several beating hearts hidden behind it. She wished she could return them all. She had to focus on Roland. 

"Are you here to stop the dark one?" one of the female villagers asked. 

"You know him?" Emma asked. 

"We all do." She explained. "He has brought us nothing but terror." 

"I'm just here to help the boy." Emma said. The words clearly hurt her. She wanted to save everyone. 

"I am going to break his spell." She explained. "Maybe he won't have a reason to come back here anymore." 

"I'm scared daddy." The boy said. He looked terrified. The woman smiled at him. 

"I'll protect him." She said. Robin looked grateful. Emma tried to sense for darkness in her and felt none. She nodded at Robin confidently. He signaled Emma. She understood that he needed to stay there with his son. She and Killian rode toward the small hut. Killian looked confidently at Emma. She had never been so nervous in her life. 

"You can do this love. I believe in you." He said. His eyes locked with hers. 

"I can feel dark magic all around this place, but I don't know what type of spell it is. I don't know how to break it." She explained. 

"You can figure this out." He encouraged. She used her magic sending a ball of sparks at the door. Black tendrils curled from the door extinguishing her sparks. 

"It's a protection spell." She explained. "Its going to be tricky, but I know how to break it." 

-/- 

It took Emma nearly two hours to rip apart the magic protecting the hut. There was still powerful magic inside but it no longer felt as dangerous. She felt like her body had been through a war. After a few more moments she managed to conjure another ball of sparks. This time when it hit the door it broke through the wood. 

"I did it killian." Emma explained. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. 

"I knew you could Swan." He smiled. She starred at him. 

"I'm going in alone." She managed. Killian looked at her his face filled with worry. 

"no lass." He protested. "you're not." 

"I'm the magician." She explained. "I can protect myself, but I'm weak all this magic has taken a lot out of me. I'm not sure if I could stop something if it comes after you. I can't loose you." 

"I can't loose you." He mirrored back. She blushed alarmed by the surprisingly tender admission. 

"I will be careful." She promised. "It won't take me more than a moment." 

"I'll give you 5 minutes, then I am going in after you." He said. 

"Deal." She said. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she walked into the door. The tiny cabin felt off. In the back corner there was a bookcase. It was filled with boxes. She could feel that Roland's heart was in one of them. There were many others, a heart in each box. She nearly took them all. It only took her a few seconds to grab the box that contained Roland's heart. She scanned it. She was grateful to discover no further protection spell. She stepped back out the door. Killian ran to her immediately wrapping his arms around her. 

"Emma." He said relief flooding him. "Is everything all right?" 

"I'm fine." She reassured. "But we need to get the boy his heart back and get out of here before The dark one learns what I have done." She explained. They headed back to the spot where Robin had instructed them to meet him. He had lit a campfire. He was sprawled next to it. Roland telling him a story in an animated voice. She walked toward them. 

"Did you get it?" Robin asked hopeful. She pulled the box open revealing the tiny beating heart. 

"I don't want you to be scared Roland." She said looking into the boys tiny face. He beamed at her. She moved forward shoving the heart inside of him as quickly and as softly as possible. Roland gasped, but his breathing quickly slowed. A smile formed on his face. 

"I feel better now." He said. He put his arms around Emma. She smiled at him. 

"The dark one will not like this." She explained to Robin a few minutes later as Killian played with Roland. "He will keep coming after the two of you." 

"I will protect us." Robin explained. "I have heard tale of a powerful sorceress gathering an army against the dark one in the mountains not far from here. She claims to have once been evil, but now she is fighting for good. I think I will go and seek her out." 

"You could sail with us to Misthaven. I have pull there the king and Queen would protect you." Emma promised. 

"As great as that offer sounds. I am a wanted man in Misthaven. I will take my chances with the sorceress." He smiled. 

"Have it your way." She smiled. "take care of that child." 

"I will." Robin promised. 

-/- 

They agreed to stay the night in the camp. Then part ways in the morning. Emma laid on the ground a few feet from Killian. He seemed distant, like something was bothering him. 

"you okay?" She asked. 

"I couldn't do anything." He admitted. "I should not have even come. You didn't need me. I hate feeling useless." 

"You did plenty." She argued. "you helped me to believe I could do it, without you I never would have had the courage to try and break the spell. I did that because you were here. Roland has his heart back because of you. I think I'm always going to need you Killian." 

"Thank you." He said . His body language changed. She locked eyes with him. 

"No thank you." She said. He reached out and touched her arm. She hoped he knew what she meant. She missed Liam less each day. She felt so guilty for that, but she couldn't close off her heart. She needed to follow it where ever it went. Even if it was quickly leading her to Killian. 

"when we get back to the jolly , we need to talk about this Emma." He said. 

"This?" She phrased it like a question. 

"You know." He paused. "whatever is going on here, between you and I." 

"Not here?" She asked. 

"There is a man with a young child sleeping a few yards away. It's not the time Swan, but I can't take much more. Think about it. We will discuss things as soon as we get back." 

"I will." She promised. She hadn't been able to think about much else for quite some time. 

-/- 

They awoke and said their goodbyes to Roland and Robin. Robin promised that they would someday meet again. The ride back was silent and thoughtful for both of them. Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder and drifted off. When they reached Koan again, it was still very early. They were happy to learn that Smee had procured everything they needed for the journey to Arendelle. Killian beamed when he learned that all of the men had agreed to stay aboard. The Queen Anne's revenge had been spotted by a nearby village however, and they needed to prepare the ship for departure. They were all nearly ready to leave when Emma suddenly felt a dark shiver climbing up her spine. 

"We are too late." She said. She ran down below deck quickly as possible grabbing one of the things she had procured from the apothecary in the last town just in case. She only had a few drops but she would need them to be enough. When she reached the deck she saw the man with green scaly skin waiting for them. 

"Well its nice to finally meet both of you." He said he followed it with a funny little laugh. 

"I can't say the same." Emma said. Her eyes locked with Killian's. She screamed as Rumplestitskin drew the sword at his hip. Killian drew his as well. The two danced the way he and Emma had for those few lessons. Emma moved at the distraction, trying to reach Rumple. 

"you are no match for me captain." Rumple teased. "I have magic you don't begin to understand. " at that he raised the cutlass. Emma pounced a moment too late. The cutlass made contact with Killian's wrist. The force of the blow slicing his hand clean off. She screamed, but managed to get the squid ink onto Rumplestitskin. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"you can't use your magic now." Emma said. She pulled out her own cutlass and ran for him. He turned quickly and ran to the edge of the ship jumping and landing in the water with a splash. 

"get us out of here Mr. Smee." She screamed. "the ink won't last long." 

"But the captain." He explained. 

"I have him." Emma promised. She ran to Killian's side. He was still breathing. "I'm here Killian. I will save you." She said. In that moment she knew the truth. She loved Killian Jones. She would not loose another man she loved. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I need your cutlass." She said to one of the worried looking sailors surrounding Killian on the deck. "Its not a family heirloom is it."

"no I traded it with a drunkard for a pint of whiskey a few months back." The man said. He looked worried and confused.

"I promise I will repair it or by you a new one once this is over." She said. "Get me some rum" a few seconds later one of the men returned with a flask. Emma knew it was Killian's flask. She took a quick swig herself.

"Can you reattach the hand with magic?" Smee asked hopeful.

"No, the dark ones cutlass contained a powerful spell, the hand can only be reattached by the person who took it." She explained. Then she took a large sip of the rum. "I can save him though."

"He's loosing too much blood." The ship medic said. Emma opened Killian's mouth his eyes opened fear and horrible pain in them. She poured the rum into his mouth.

"I'm sorry Killian this is really going to hurt." She explained. He nodded. She was proud of how strong he was being. If she wasn't here, he probably would have died. "I'm can heal you, but it takes time I need to stop the bleeding."

"I trust you." He managed. Emma channeled every bit of magic she could conjure from her body. She was still weak from saving Roland. She felt the flames light in her hands. She grabbed the borrowed cutlass tracing the flame over the blade. It heated very quickly. She nodded at Killian and placed the super heated metal firmly into his newly stumped wrist. He instantly writhed in pain. His eyes popped open. Several of the men reached for their cutlasses clearly trying to defend the captain. The medic stopped them.

"She's saving him mates the heat will close the wound." He explained. Emma pulled the cutlass off making sure all the bleeding had stopped. Killian lay in front of her, tears streamed down his cheeks. She hated that she had done that to him. She grabbed his arm channeling the last of the magic she could muster into healing what she had just done. She was trying to take away the pain from the burn.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into Killian's ear then she passed out.

-/-

Emma opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar space . She was in the bed in her quarters on the Jolly. She felt as if she had been drinking a lot of rum. She was certain she hadn't been.

"Emma!" she heard Smee's voice say in relief. She looked up to see him. He was pale. His eyes more hollow then she had ever seen them.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, her concern for Killian was instant.

"Nearly 5 hours." Smee said. "We were afraid you had overtaxed yourself, you shouldn't have used so much magic. The medic didn't know how to help you. He can't cure magical ills."

"Killian was dying. I wouldn't let that happen. I just used a lot of magic today." He looked at her.

"he's a survivor Ms. Swan. We would have figured something out." He said. He was lying. He knew Killian would be dead without her. Then he admitted. "Still I'm not sure he'd still be with us if not for you."

"he's alive." She said letting relief wash over her.

"He's still delirious, medic says it is normal with blood loss. We are doing our best to clean and dress the wound." Smee explained. "We also gave him a lot of rum. That seems to have dulled the pain."

"Can I go see him?" He looked a little alarmed.

"Yes, but excuse anything he says, he's speaking very openly between the rum and the pain." Smee apologized.

"I don't care what he says to me, as long as I see him." She said. She remembered the realization she had made when she saw his hand severed. She loved him. All these feelings she was having, she recognized them. Sure loving Killian was different then loving Liam, but it was love all the same. Emma Swan was in love with Killian Jones. It was unexpected and maybe slightly inappropriate, but Liam would want her to move on and be happy. She was sure of that.

"I brought her." Smee said to the man standing watch outside of the door.

"Good he's been asking. He tried to get out of bed a moment ago, said if we wouldn't let him see her, he was going to go find her himself. He tried to make it an order, but then he fell over me and two others had to carry him back to bed." The man explained. Emma pushed past them caring little about the conversation. Killian was lying in the bed his injured arm was wrapped in white bandaging. 4 rings sat on the nightstand. She was happy someone had thought to take them off his hand. They were all important to him.

"Emma!" He said. He instantly looked somewhat relieved. His voice was very slurred however.

"How you doing?" She asked

"other than the fact that I don't have a hand anymore, couldn't be better. 'Specially now that your here" She laughed the alcohol was clearly effecting him.

"You still have a hand Captain." She teased. "you just don't have two hands anymore. We could get you some sort of attachment, something that makes you seem fierce and deadly."

"I'd rather just have my hand." He admitted candidly. "I should have seen that move coming. He was so fast Emma."

"He cheated. He used magic. It wasn't exactly a fair fight." She explained.

"If that's the case, how am I ever supposed to face him." Killian worried.

"next time we will anticipated his magic." She said.

"They told me that you said he was the only one who could give me back my hand." He pleaded clearly hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Killian." She admitted.

Wha for." He slurred. "you saved my life hand or not."

"I nearly killed myself In the process." She admitted. There was such a thing as too much magic.

"you should not had done that." He said.

"I-I didn't want to loose you like I lost Liam." She stumbled on her own words

"I'm not going anywhere Swan." He said.

"I was so scared Killian. I was scared I would never get to tell you the truth." She explained smiling down at him.

"I love you Emma." He burst out. She felt shock and relief hit her. She was about to reply when he continued. "I know you were with my brother, but it's been my secret for years. I know that I am drunk right now and that I would never say this under normal circumstances, hell I may not even remember saying it. I think your feelings for me are changing and that's great, but you need to know my feelings haven't changed. I've been madly in love with you since the first time I saw you. Since I was 17 years old. I feel bad because there are moments when you look at me, I worry that I am glad Liam died. He was my best friend and my brother. I know loving you isn't right, but I can't help it. You are the most beautiful creature in the world to me. I know I don't deserve a chance with you, but I hope you will give me one all the same." She felt the shock of the words. She had never even suspected. Her whole world had been centered around Liam. She had been sure her heart would never heal without him . Now, Killian was telling her that he had loved her for years and she wondered how she had missed it. The signs were all there. He was so stiff and formal because he couldn't let her in. He didn't want her to see the truth. How would she have reacted had she known? We wondered how hard all of this had been for him. She loved him more for that. He had sacrificed his own happiness for his brother's. He was a far better person then she would have been in the same situation.

"Why didn't you tell me before." She said.

" it wouldn't have made a difference." He explained. "I would never have hurt Liam. You two were like fireworks that burned brighter when they were together. I couldn't mess that up."

"Killian, I." She paused the words catching in her throat. If she said this she could never go back. A part of her wanted nothing more than to turn and run from the room. She had nearly lost him today, she wouldn't have regrets this time. She looked up to the sky begging Liam to understand. She walked to the good side of Killian's body sitting on the bed next to him. She ran her hand through his tousled hair reverently. She leaned down and kissed him. He instantly met her lips with his. He tasted like rum, but she didn't care. He also tasted like Killian. It was the best taste in the world. This was the most powerful moment of her life, like her body was waking up for the first time. Kissing Liam had never been like this. His lips warred with hers as their kiss deepened. She was hot all over. She knew he was too hurt for more, but gods she wanted more. She was drawn to Killian as she had been drawn to no one before. He pulled the kiss apart before it could go any further.

"if we keep that up love, I'm not sure I can stop and I'm very weak. What with just loosing a hand." he tried to tease but she could tell he was drifting off. He needed to rest. "I won't be able to perform for a little while."

"I know." She whispered into his ear. She wasn't even sure he was awake anymore. "I love you too. Now sleep my love, we will have time later." She said her mouth still directly on top of his ear. He relaxed into her, taking her hand in his remaining one. He completely drifted to sleep still holding tightly to her as if he feared this was a dream and he would wake to find her gone.

-/-

Killian drifted in and out of consciousness for the next two days. He couldn't remember how many times he woke to find Emma snuggled beside him or sitting in his desk chair watching over him. He had a vague memory of their conversation. He hoped it hadn't been a dream. He also hoped he hadn't made a fool of himself.

On the third day after loosing his hand Killian was beginning to regain some of his strength. Everything was frustrating. He was quickly discovering that it was very difficult to dress one handed. He had only blushed when Emma offered to help. He needed to learn to manage on his own. Once he had finally accomplished the task, he stepped into the hallway. Emma grabbed his hand the second he made it to the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for just a second captain." She said. Several of the crewmen were watching with interest.

"Sure Swan." He said turning and stepping back into his quarters. She had a large satchel at her side. Her face was alight with excitement. "What is it love?"

"I made you a present." She explained. He looked at her with confusion. "I made it so it's not the best, but…"

"I'm sure I'll love it Swan." Because I love you. He finished in his head. He wasn't sure what he had told her and he didn't want to scare her. She was still fidgeting with the satchel. She finally reached in and pulled out a contraption he didn't quite understand. She reached out and touched his stumped arm . It was still very painful. She instantly eased the pain, healing the wound a little more with her magic. Then she snapped the device over the stump, and finished it with a large metal hook which snapped into place. The hook replacing his missing hand. He smiled. He was surprised to find that he liked it. He wanted his hand back, but he could get used to this.

"There you go captain hook." She explained. He laughed a deep happy laugh.

"Thank you." He said touched that she had thought to make him a new hand. "this means a lot."

"Anything for the man that I love." She said. He took in her words, knowing she meant them. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Emma." He smiled.

-/-

When they climbed upstairs Killian and Emma remained in a tight embrace. The crew stopped what they were doing and began cheering as Killian made his way to the center of the deck.

"gentlemen." She paused. "I'd like you all to meet Captain Hook, most fearsome pirate on all the seas." Many of them laughed. Emma smiled as Killian too laughed.

"get back to work you scallywags." He teased. "We should be reaching Arendelle within the week." He explained. "let's get Ms. Swan to Misthaven." The men cheered again. Killian walked back to Emma.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime love." She mocked I his own accent. "anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

Killian was beginning to brood. He was able to get up and walk around, but he was still weak. His strength had not yet fully returned to him. He wanted Emma. Every time she smiled at him his blood boiled. He had been in love with her for so long and now he knew she was in love with him as well. He could do nothing to actually show her how he felt. It physically hurt he wanted her so badly, but his body simply wasn't ready to comply. Having his hand cut off really messed with his system. He was still physically weak. It was also frustrating. He was having to relearn everything. Tying his pants was the hardest thing of all. The laces on his boots were a close second. 

"Smee says there is a nasty storm ahead." Emma explained as she walked into his quarters and leaned against his desk. Her shirt was cut low today and he could see the valley between her breasts. She was wearing breeches again and he could see too much of her body. "He wants your opinion on whether we should anchor to shore or if you think we can ride it out." 

"I will go take a look in a moment." He explained he pulled her closer. She smiled at him, leaning down so her face was nearly touching his. He closed the gap kissing her sweetly. She deepened the kiss her desire for him nearly as strong as his for her. 

"How are you feeling today?" She asked. 

"stronger, I think. I was up on deck at the helm for two hours earlier and I didn't feel like I was going to faint." He admitted. "I feel almost back to normal. But my body is still weak." 

"I don't want to put too much stress in yourself." She admitted. He smiled kissing her softly. The boat jerked slightly. "I'm not planning on leaving your side anytime in the future so we are in no hurry." 

"even if this whole princess of Misthaven thing is really true. What are we going to do then?" He asked. 

"We will figure that out together." She promised. He kissed her again. The boat tossed harder this time. 

"Well love as much as I would love to continue this conversation I need to go check on Smee. He doesn't know storms the way I do." He said. She walked up with him, her hand holding his, most of the crew seemed to have accepted their relationship. They had hardly been apart since Killian has lost his hand. Some of the men who had been with him in the old days were surprised, but they all seemed to understand. One of Liam's former crew had gone so far as to say it was about time. 

"It looks like a huge ice storm captain, I think we should consider making port until it passes. There are a number of large islands. We could dock on one of them." Smee explained. Killian looked at the enormous storm. It was big. He had been in worse, but it wasn't worth fighting through it. If things got out of hand they could all die or loose the jolly. 

"that would be wise, a safe crew is better then a dead one." He said. It was something Liam had often said to him. He had always taken it to heart. 

"will we stop in a town?" Emma asked. 

"no." He explained. "We will just anchor on the shore and wait for the storm to pass. It shouldn't be more then a day or so. It could get very cold however." 

"We seem to be doomed." Emma said. "whatever we do seems to make this trip longer." 

"What are you saying you don't want to spend more time with me?" Killian asked. "You said downstairs that you weren't going anywhere." 

"I'm not Killian." She explained. "everyday we are at sea your crew will grow more restless. I want to get to Misthaven safely." 

"We will get there." He explained. "I promise love. It's just a storm." 

"I trust you." She smiled. 

-/- 

As far as they could tell the dark one hadn't followed, but they found a secluded Cove on one of the islands. It would partially save them from the weather, and shield them from the dark one. It would be hard to sneak up on them here. The temperature was already beginning to drop rapidly. Emma was freezing. She tossed and turned in her own quarters, uneasy. At around midnight she gave up and crept down the hall. She was relieved to find Killian's candle still lit. He was reading a book.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." He said as she stepped into the room.

"Can I lay with you?" She asked. "I can't sleep." She hadn't slept in his quarters since the first three days of his recovery. The temptation to touch him was too strong. He shifted to make room for her in the small bunk.

"what are you reading?" She asked.

"a silly book about a pirate and a princess, it quite terrible actually. Smee picked it up for me in Koan." He paused. "I'm not very far in. We could read it aloud together."

"You just said it's not very good." She chastised.

"well, it would be much better if a beautiful lass read it to me." He smiled.

"I would like that very much then." She smiled. She finally climbed in nestling against him. Everything felt instantly better. He kissed her nose and handed her the book.

"you should go first." He insisted. "I've only made it through the first ten pages."

-/-

Hours later as they slept peacefully in each others arms, Emma was awakened again by the sound of crashes on the deck. Killian stirred beside her. It sounded like the deck was being pounded.

"hail." Killian explained. "glad we didn't try and sail through. Hail is nasty stuff."

"I've never seen it, I have heard it can get quiet large." She explained. "will the ship be okay?"

"She's survived worst." Killian said fondly. "Liam once guided her through a hurricane. That was the closest we ever came to loosing her. We were stuck in Port for three weeks completing the repairs. We almost didn't make it to port, the ship was taking on water."

"Why didn't Liam ever tell me about that." She asked irritation in her face.

"he never wanted to worry you." Killian explained. "I always advised him that he should not keep you in the dark about the dangers of the sea, but he never listened. He didn't want to frighten you. He didn't want you to know he was in serious. He always saw you as delicate."

"What do you see me as?" She asked. Her fingers touching his stubble covered cheek lovingly.

"Brave." He paused. "you are the strongest person I know. You kept your head on so well when I lost my hand. If you had panicked I would be dead."

"I couldn't loose you." She proclaimed. "I just kept thinking about how I lost Liam. I couldn't loose you too."

"I feel guilty." Killian admitted. "I feel like my being with you is a betrayal to him, but I can't give you up."

"I tried for days to get you out of my head. But I couldn't." She explained. "I couldn't figure out how I had never seen this side of you before. I realize now that you were hiding it from me. You didn't want to let me in."

"You were with Liam. I couldn't." He started.

"Maybe I should have had a chance to know you." She paused. "I feel in love with you the moment that I saw the real you. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time."

"Are you saying you wasted time being with Liam?" He asked surprise in his tone.

"no!" she tried. "not exactly. What I feel for you, it's different. I loved Liam, but…"

"But what?" Killian asked. He couldn't decide whether to be mad or thrilled by what she was saying.

"before I left the monastery I tried to find a spell to bring someone back from the dead. I discovered that it could be done, but with a terrible price." She explained. "It's a soul for a soul. In order to bring someone back someone else has to die. I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill someone to bring back Liam."

"I understand Liam wouldn't want that. He wouldn't have been able to live with it." Killian explained.

"I would do it for you." She admitted.

"Emma." He gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I would." She paused. "you are worth it."

"no I'm not." He pleaded.

"yes you are. To me, you are worth anything." The hail still pounded outside. He stared down at her finally understanding. She was telling him she loved him more than she had loved Liam. He couldn't wait another moment.

"you are worth anything to me as well Emma." He promised then his lips found hers. He let her deepen the kiss. Her tongue playing with his. 

"I don't want to hurt you Killian." She explained breaking the kiss. "your body is still weak." 

"I need you Emma." He said. "I am okay, please love let me show you how much I love you." 

"I want you so badly Killian." She said. She gasped as he kissed her again. The kiss was full of passion. Neither of them could stop. His hand snaked down finding her breast under her shift. She encouraged him to continue. Her hand combed his bare chest desperate. He moved pulling the shirt over his head. The bunk was small but he was able shift so that she was under him. He pulled her shift over her head. Her naked body instantly revealed to him. His lips kissed up her jawline. He was desperate to taste every inch of her skin 

"I love you Emma swan." He said it like a prayer as her hand found him. His body was quivering all over desire for her filling him. 

"and I love you Killian Jones." She mirrored back as he explored her body. It was still cold out but neither of them cared. Pure passion filled them and made them burn. The deck was still being pounded by hail. Emma breathed in casting a silencing charm on the room. She wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long. She screamed as Killian's fingers found her clit. He shushed her for a second. "silencing charm." She managed. 

"You are brilliant." He explained, his hand still playing with her. He inserted a digit into her slowly, feeling the wet heat of her. He went slowly careful not to push his still healing body too far. She cooed under him bucking her hips into him as he played with her, he wished he still had both hands so that he could touch her more. He inserted a second finger while his thumb continued to tease her, finally he felt her walls flutter in release. She screamed inaudible words as she climaxed. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She rested for only a second, before her hand found him rubbing up and down his length. 

"So big." She surprised him teasingly the tip. He moaned her name as she stroked. Then she lined him up to her entrance. 

"I don't want make you with child love." He said. He was desperate to make that final thrust but Emma was not just anyone to him. He wanted to be with her always. He knew they weren't ready for babies. 

"I have a spell for that too." She explained seriously. Killian nearly laughed. "make love to me Killian." She begged rubbing him back and forth. He couldn't deny her anything. He pressed past the final threshold, entering her slowly. He let her adjust to his size taking her inch by inch. She had never been so happy in her life. 

"Are you okay?" He asked once he was fully inside of her. "you feel so good love." 

"move." She begged. He did pulling himself all the way out and back in. She screamed in ecstasy as he plunged in again and again excruciatingly slowly. "More." she begged. Killian gave it to her, pushing into her more as he changed angles. She rocked up into him making his eyes cross. Suddenly she saw stars. Her whole body about to convulse despite the slow pace. Killian rode harder then. He looked into her eyes, his own orgasm close. 

"Come for me love." He begged not letting himself go yet. She moved even more. He screamed as he felt her release around him. Milking him dry as he came hard seed spilling into her in ribbons. He rode it out begging her not to stop ever. 

"That was…" He started. She cut him off with a kiss. 

"amazing?" She asked. It was the most amazing sex she had ever had. 

"doesn't begin to describe it Swan." He smiled kissing her hard. They laid there for a long time. He pulled the blanket back onto them, as she started to shiver. 

"keep me warm Killian." She begged as he held her. 

"Always, my swan." He said. He held her in his arms as they drifted blissfully back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma opened her eyes early the next morning. She reached across the small bunk a little sad when she failed to find Killian. She had been hoping for a nice morning wake up call. She slipped on her breaches and one of Killian's shirts. She was certain that they would probably question her if she went upstairs in her own torn top. She secretly chastised killian for destroying her shirt. He wondered if the storm had passed. She stepped on deck to find Killian standing at the wheel. Large chunks of ice still littered the deck. One of the masts was broken, another looked damaged. 

"Good morning princess." Killian said. His eyes met hers with pure adoration. His expression changing back to worry a little as he approached her. 

"morning captain." She smiled up at him. He walked to her taking her hand in his. She leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth not at all afraid of propriety. None of the crew seemed to care. Once she claimed her place as the princess of Misthaven, things would be different. She had decided she would not take that place without Killian Jones. If her parents failed to approve of her one handed pirate king, then she would simply leave them and stay with him. 

"what are you thinking about Swan?" He asked. 

"Just the fact that I will have to learn to be much more proper once we arrive in Misthaven. The princess can't behave like this. I want to be able to kiss you in the open like this always." She explained. 

"We don't even know how your parents will feel about us Emma. Misthaven is an ally of our king. They may shoot me on site if they learn who I am. I don't know what lies the king has spread about me. I can't imagine that they will want the crown princess of Misthaven to marry a pirate." 

"They won't have much of a choice if I am already married." She said it surprised her that she had expressed it so boldly. She was certain she would marry Killian. She had began to realize more and more that Liam, as much as she loved and missed him, has been a distraction. She didn't want to waist anymore time. 

"We can't Emma." He said. "We have barely been together for a week love. What will your parents think?" 

"I don't even know them, and I've know you since I was 15 years old. That's long enough to know I want to marry you." She explained 

"I want to marry you too love." He paused. "But I can't help thinking of Liam." 

"I was with Liam for 5 years. When he asked me to marry him, I hesitated." She paused. "I grew up believing that my family had abandoned me because of my magic. I don't let my walls down easily. It took Liam a year before he broke me down enough for me to let him in. With you I have no walls I know you would never hurt me. I don't want to be princess without you." 

"You drive a very hard bargain." He stated. "Emma if you still feel this way when we reach Winterhaven, Then we will marry before we make the trek over land." 

"I will always feel like this Killian." She promised. "I love you." 

"and I you." He pecked her again. 

"Why must we wait until Winterhaven then?" She asked. 

"Because the king and Queen will not be able to deny a marriage performed on their own soil. I promise you my love it will be worth the wait." 

"Fine." She smiled. "I trust you." 

"how's the ship?" Smee interrupted. He approached them with caution. 

"hail did quite number on the masts it's going to take us several days to complete basic repairs. We will probably need to get her to the nearest shipwright. I'm not certain about that Mast. Hopefully the dark one was delayed in his pursuit of us by the storm." 

"I can help." Emma stated. The two men looked at her with confusion. "magic." 

"right." Killian explained. "normally I prefer to make the men work for the ship, but with the dark one so close I think it might be best. If it will speed things up?" 

"it will. I can have her ready to sail in a few moments." She explained. He grinned. 

"Alright men, step back, Ms. Swan is going to use her magic to repair the ship." Killian said. "I normally would not take such a risk, but, the dark one is most likely following us. He seeks Emma, so that he can find our treasure. We will protect her, no matter what. I feel that magic is necessary at the moment. We need to keep moving forward." He announced. The crew looked confused but they took several steps back. Emma concentrated on the broken mast first. She used magic to subtly knit the damaged wood back together. It wasn't a hard spell. She was able to cast it easily. After that was completed, she finished all the smaller repairs. Once she was done the men stared at her awed by her power. Several of them stared at her with something different. Something more like fear. She winced hoping she hadn't made an awful mistake. 

-/- 

"I hope I didn't frighten anyone." Emma said to Killian as he sat across from her at dinner later that evening. Killian had sailed the ship to a small village nearby, to have the ship wright give it the all clear. After that was complete, The two of them had taken dinner in Killian's quarters while many of the men had gone out for some debauchery. They had been sailing all afternoon and were nearing the capital of Arendelle . They intended to make only a quick stop, as the journey was taking far longer than any of them had hoped. Each night they made port they heard news that the dark one was heading straight for them. If not for need of additional supplies they would have skipped the stop altogether. 

"believe me they are grateful to you." He said. "that would have been at least a day of back breaking work, and then a week at the ship wright just to get her mostly back to new. We might have had to replace the mast." 

"still not everyone is as comfortable with magic as you are." She explained. "With the evil queen and the dark one. We can't really blame them." 

"You aren't them." He said. "the crew sees that. You use light magic Emma, not dark. If they can't sense the difference I don't want them anywhere near my ship." 

"Killian." Emma started protest. 

"your magic is beautiful Emma, just like everything about you." He stated. "No one could fear something so pure." 

"I hope you're right." She explained. 

"enough of that." He said, effectively ending the conversation. He walked to the bookshelf in the back of the cabin and pulled something out. It was in a small box. "I want you to have something." He handed her the box she looked at it confused. 

"What is it?" Emma asked. 

"I know Liam used our mothers ring when he asked you to marry him." he paused now looking nervous. "My mother always said I was the romantic one of the two of us. She thought Liam should have the ring our father gave to her since he was the oldest. But she wanted me to have something too. This ring was much more dear to her then her own ring. It was her mothers. My grandmother wore it for 50 years." 

"oh." Emma smiled. She opened the box to find a beautifully set sapphire encircled by tiny stones that were probably diamonds. She smiled, the ring had something special about it. It was as if it was somehow embedded with true love. "This is amazing Killian." 

"since you already jumped the gun earlier, I know your answer but I'm still going to ask." He explained. "Emma. I have loved you since the moment I realized what love was. I don't care if you are an orphan or a princess, I will love you until the day I die. So what do you say love, will you marry me?" 

"yes." She said it like a prayer. "I may not have always known it, but you are the one for me." 

"I love you Emma." He explained as he slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. 

"I love you." She whispered back as his lips found hers. His hand found her face first, the slid slowly down her body. He lingered on her side near her breasts. She smiled as he made his way slightly forward, cupping her breast in his hand. She moaned as he teased her in a way that only he could. 

"I wish that I could touch you with both hands just once." He said reverently. She locked eyes with him. 

"I like the way you touch me." She said. She reached down and clicked the latch on the brace that held on his hook. It fell to the floor with a click. She then kissed the newly scared skin as proof of her unabashed love. He started kissing her again. This time there was only a little lust in it. It was mostly filled with love. They undressed each other slowly, each trying to memorize the body of the other, though they both knew that they would have a whole lifetime to learn each other. Emma could not be sure but this seemed like the rare true love. 

Emma finally understood that this is what making love truly was. She let Killian have her body once she was fully naked. He laid her on the bed desperate to fill her but also to tease and taste every part of her. She moaned as the scruff of his chin rubbed her thighs, Killian kissed his way to her center. He licked her slit up and down once, moaning with her, he enjoyed the taste so completely. 

"I could stay here forever love, you taste like heaven." He explained a finger finding it's way inside her. She cried out unable to hold it in. He was so amazing and he was all hers. He slipped his tongue in and out of her a few more times before she saw stars and her walls convulsed. Killian continued to lick desperate for the juices. 

"you are so bloody brilliant when you come. I don't think there could be anything better in this world." He said. Her hand found him. She wanted him in her mouth. She shifted rolling so that she was in control. Liam had never let her try, he had always believed that it was something whores did, but not lovers, even though she had desperately wanted to try. She moved down Killian's body seating herself so that her head was between his legs. 

"Can I?" She asked. 

"only if you want to." He stated. His eyes filled with desire. "I would never ask. It is my job to please you." 

"pleasing you pleases me. But, I might need help, I've never..." She explained. Killian seemed surprised. He guided her as her tongue flicked on his tip. He let out a moan as she took the very tip in her mouth. She licked and sucked it slowly teasing him more with her tongue. 

"Fuck Emma." He said as she slid her mouth further down his shaft. his hand tangled in her hair. "you sure you have never done that before." She smiled trying to focus as she bobbed up and down his hand guiding her to what he wanted. He had to make her stop soon or it would all be over too fast. He let her bob a few more times before feeling his cock start to throb. 

"I need you to stop now love." He explained. She looked disappointed. "I am enjoying it too much, I don't want to finish yet. I need to make love you. I need to bury myself inside you and just be one with you." As soon as he finished the words she stopped, finally understanding. She let him go just in time. He took a second to compose himself. He looked up to see Emma her hands gripping the top of the bunk she was bent over her ass in the air for him. He smiled. He had wondered how it would be to take her from behind, she had decided for him. He moved behind her his good hand landed on top of hers he lined himself up at her entrance. She was soaked for him. 

"you are always so wet and ready." He whispered right into her ear. She shuttered as he teased not quiet entering her again and again. 

"Please Killian." She begged as he continued to almost enter her. 

"Please what Emma?" He said. It was almost painfully to stay right at the cusp but he wanted to hear her tell him. 

"Fill me." She said. They were somehow more tender words the ones he had been expecting, they made him want it more. He obliged, pushing himself in as far as he could go. He could get so deep like this. Emma cried. "fuck." Her eyes crossing. He was gentle at first trying to show her exactly how much he loved her. This was not about sex, he loved the sex but he had never felt a connection like this with anyone before her. 

"God you feel so amazing." He explained his control snapping. He let himself rock into her giving her everything. "It's like it was made for me." 

"it was." she stated. He crossed his eyes as she rocked herself back and forth meeting his thrusts. They quickened the pace together. Emma took the hand that wasn't covered by his and reached between them as she played with her own clit. It encouraged Killian, he was painfully close. 

"Please Love, just one more. I need to feel you." He explained, with one final thrust he emptied and her dam released so closely together they could not tell who had come first. They laid together on the bunk afterwards. Killian brought Emma a moist cloth to clean herself with. She did so, then cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her. Neither had any idea how much time had passed, when there was a knock on the door. 

"Its Mr. Granger sir." A voice shouted through the door. "I know you said not to bother you unless it's an emergency. But a woman is requesting to come aboard. She says she has information you need to hear." 

"Did she give a name?" Killian shouted back. He was almost fully dressed. Emma had managed to get back into her own clothes. 

"No but she claims to be the princess of Arendelle." He explained. 

"Well bloody hell." Killian said. 

"What's she want." Emma said as she opened the door. 

"She says she can help defeat the dark one." He explained. "and she requested the two of you by name. She said she and her escort are on mission from her sister, the queen." 

"How would she..?" Emma asked 

"I don't know love, but we had best go find out." Killian explained and they headed above deck.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian and Emma made their way above deck quickly. They approached the gangplank and found a tiny red head standing next to a tall blonde guy. He had his arm draped across the redheads shoulders. Killian tried his best to smile at them. Emma held tightly to his good hand.

"you look just like Granpabbie said you would." She smiled. "don't they Kristoff?"

"He didn't say anything about the hook." Kristoff said staring at Killian's left hand.

"It's a new addition." Killian managed.

"I'm sure he knew about it. Probably didn't want to scare us." She smiled. She had a very happy go lucky way about her. "you don't seem very fearsome for a pirate."

"Anna, we need to let them talk." Kristoff said delicately.

"Oh I'm so sorry I rattle on sometimes." She paused and then continued rattling. "I'm Anna princess of Arendelle, this is my fiancé Kristoff."

"nice to meet you. I'm Killian Jones." Killian managed. "This is my fiancé Emma Swan."

"oh that's wonderful." Anna said. "Granpabbie wasn't sure you would be there yet. He said you two are destined for each other, but you might not have figured it out yet."

"Who is Granpabbie?" Emma asked speaking for the first time. It was difficult to get a word in.

"he's a rock troll." Kristoff interjected before Anna could speak. She shut her mouth just in time. "They are prophetic creatures that live in this part of the world. Very magical. They told us you were coming."

"I thought you were here for the queen." Emma asked.

"We are, my sister Elsa wanted us to come and greet you. Granpabbie and her talk often. He is helping her learn to use her magic." She paused. "Elsa possesses ice magic."

"I'm sure this Granpabbie told you that I have light magic as well." Emma said. "I hate to be blunt but why are you here?"

"Rumplestitskin." Anna said. "he wants my sisters power. Our parents sailed to Misthaven looking for a way to cure Elsa. They died trying. Rumplestitskin learned of my sisters power from them. He has coveted it ever since. I hear he is your enemy as well. We thought perhaps we could help each other."

"The bloody dark one seems to leave a mess in his wake wherever he goes." Killian said. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be, the last time I faced him, I got this as a souvenir." He held up his hook.

"Granpabbie believes that you two can help us defeat him. He doesn't believe that we can do it with out you." Ana said. "he asked us to bring you to him when you arrived in Arendelle."

"We are kind of in a hurry. He is on our tail. We don't really have time to meet with a rock troll. I need to reach Misthaven." Emma explained.

"Its about an hour on horseback from here. It will be worth it. Granpabbie also said he had something important to tell you. It's a message from Tinkerbell." She said. Emma's special talent for knowing when people were lying was on high alert. Anna and Kristoff were telling the truth. "Apparently they are old friends."

"I will get Smee to watch the ship." Killian said not hesitating. Emma had perked up at the mention of Tinkerbell.

"The dark one was very delayed by the storm Elsa caused, according to Elsa's sources he is several days from here even with his boosted magic speed." Anna explained.

"Your sister caused the storm that nearly took down my ship?" Killian asked.

"yes, but she tried to shelter you the best she could. She was trying to stop the dark one." Anna explained. "It worked for now."

"that's a relief." Emma said. "I know we need to keep ahead of him, but I need to do this Killian. I feel like it's important to go see this Granpabbie."

"I know." He paused. "I'm with you Swan."

"Always?" She phrased it like a question.

"always." He promised.

"you two are really sweet." Ana said. "Kristoff why aren't we that sweet?"

"I don't know." He tried. He pulled her close and kissed her hair sweetly. "I think we are."

"I know." She smiled. "I was just testing you."

"lead the way. We haven't got a lot of time." Killian explained. "We are still running away from the dark one."

"Elsa is going to meet us there." Anna promised. "I was surprised that Granpabbie thinks you can defeat the dark one."

"Why?" Emma asked

"The prophecy Granpabbie made says that only the lost princess of Misthaven can defeat the dark one." Kristoff answered. "since no one knows who she is, we didn't think he could be defeated."

Emma stared at Killian the two of them seemed innocent enough to but she could not be trusted with the secret yet. There were men Killian trusted with his life that he had not told Emma's secret to. He would die before telling these two strangers the truth. Even If they clearly already suspected it.

"I'm going to go grab some supplies for the journey." Killian said. He disappeared onto the ship.

"Do we need a map?" Emma asked

"We can show you the way." Anna said. Emma already sensed that the two weren't lying. Still she had been too trusting before. Killian returned after a few minutes. Emma made sure he had grabbed his cutlass. She could defend them against magic, she trusted him more then anyone with a blade. He threw a second cutlass to Emma. She smiled. He would trust her to handle the weapon. He had been the one to teach her how to use it. She took it gladly sliding the sheath he had also brought around her waist.

"We shouldn't need weapons." Kristoff said nervously.

"A pirate never travels without his cutlass." Killian explained. She realized she hadn't seen Killian leave the ship without the sword since arriving on the Jolly Roger. "Emma is a member of my crew and the woman I love, she will have one as well."

"Its fine Kristoff. We can't expect them to just blindly trust us." Anna quantified. "would you trust them in the same situation?"

"Its pretty scary when you are the voice of reason." Kristoff said. Emma somehow suspected that it was scary. Anna seemed like the act first think later type.

"let's get going." Emma managed. Killian took her hand.

"We are almost there." Anna said almost an hour later. Emma rode with her hands tightly wrapped around Killian. He was enjoying the feeling of her breath as she pressed against him. They entered a clearing a second later. A woman about Emma's age sat in the middle of the clearing. Her hair was so blonde it was nearly white. She had it pulled back in a long braid she wore a long blue dress with a cape. Killian couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful in a very regal way. Emma smiled widely at her.

"you must be Elsa." Emma managed. She had rarely met another human magic wielder. It was nice to meet one now.

"And you're Emma." She smiled back. Her pale face lite with excitement.

"yes, and this is Captain Killian Jones." She explained.

"of course nice to meet you captain." Elsa said taking his hand as he dismounted the horse.

"It's a great pleasure love." He said. Emma nudged him a little. He grinned at her jealousy as he kissed the young Queen's s hand.

"Remember who you are coming home with." Emma whispered into his ear as they followed Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff.

"I couldn't possibly forget." He whispered back kissing her cheek. "Were you a little jealous love?"

"She's pretty gorgeous." Emma explained.

"Aye, but so are you Swan." He said. "And I am very much taken."

"I love you." Emma said, before he had a chance to answer. They had entered a second clearing. Hundreds of what looked like boulders sat together. Emma could sense an enormous amount of magic coming from them. She wasn't really surprised when one of the largest boulders opened its eyes and began to speak. Killian looked shocked.

"Good child, I see that you brought them." The rock troll said his face was old and wise.

"Yes Granpabbie." Anna said bowing slightly. Emma knew these creatures were nothing but kind. Killian was on edge. His hand was tight on the hilt of his sword.

"It's okay they are not going to hurt us." Emma assured. He relaxed slightly. Emma put her hand over his and he finally released the hilt.

"It's okay Captain Hook." The troll surprised both of them with his choice of name. "I am not going to harm your beloved."

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Emma asked

"Two reasons." The rock troll explained. "first because I wanted to get a look at the woman who will defeat the dark one. It's nice to finally meet you Princess."

"I'm not a princess." She explained.

"the lost princess." The wizened face argued. Anna gasped from behind them. Kristoff gave a satisfied smirk. "you can trust everyone in this clearing."

"He already told me." Elsa answered Anna's gesture of confusion. "weeks ago."

"so I'm the only one?" Anna said looking at Kristoff.

"I suspected." Kristoff admitted.

"So it's really true." Killian said. A strange disappointment sunk over him.

"yes." The rock troll confirmed. Killian looked stricken as if until now it had only been a story, and now it was real.

"I'm ok love." He tried to reassure Emma. "I just need a moment." He stepped away. Emma felt a desperate war inside her. She wanted to go with him, but she needed to know the second reason for her summons.

"I'm sorry if I upset the captain." Granpabbie said. "But the truth is important. My friend the fairy Tinkerbell believes that as well. She asked me to give you this." He handed her an envelope. She immediately knew that the handwriting was Tinks.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Elsa has an important part to play in your mission." He continued. "I hope that the two of you will help to fulfill the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I think that you should read Tinkerbell's letter." He explained. Emma excused herself and headed in the direction Killian had gone. She found him sitting on a stump in a thicker patch of wood. He had slashed his hook or cutlass against a nearby tree. She sat down next to him.

"you okay?" She asked.

"I think I will be. Hearing it from the mouth of a creature so old and so powerful, it just made it feel more real. I'm not going anywhere, but the idea that I could be a king someday. It's the most terrifying thing I've ever felt. I'm just a pirate. I'm not suited to be a king." He explained.

"I won't make this decision alone Killian. If you don't want to do this I'm with you. I choose you. I will turn around and we can make a life together on the Jolly and just forget this princess stuff." She said.

"We both know that we can't do that." He smiled. Then he took her hand, letting her know he was still in this with her.

"I need to open this." She showed him the envelope. "It's from Tink."

"We will do it together." He said. They both felt nervous as Emma tore open the large envelop. She pulled out a letter first.

Dearest Emma,

I'm writing you this letter because I believe, unlike the blue fairy, that you deserve to know the whole truth of the prophecy. She hid pieces of it from you. She believes that she is protecting you. By now I hope you have realized that Liam Jones was not your true love. If not you need to stop fighting your feelings. You are destined to spend your life with captain hook. Until a few months ago neither blue or I realized that captain hook was Killian Jones. If you don't end up with him, we are all doomed Merlin was sure of that.

You see the future is fluid. The future that Merlin saw can change. I have ripped the pages from the prophecy of Merlin , so that you will fully understand your destiny. Please look at them. They will help you understand the next half of this letter.

In order to defeat the dark one, you will need help. The first piece we have given you already. The princesses true love. You need to assemble the rest. I have nothing but faith in you. I always have. Follow the prophecy and for all our sakes, I hope that you can succeed.

Love always,

Tink.

Emma stared at the letter in confusion. Killian read it as she pulled about 20 pages from the envelope. She looked through them. The first showed her and Killian on the deck of the Jolly Roger, she had just mended his damaged arm and she was giving him the hook. She flipped through the pages and her heart fell. Tink hadn't been kidding. She would not be able to defeat the dark one unless she found a lot of help. The first person she and Killian required was the queen of frost. Lucky for her they already had that one, they just needed her help. The others were vague. A great enemy turned friend, someone with the heart of a wolf, a bandit, a great hunter, and most importantly an Author with a true heart. She didn't fully understand what all of those meant. But so far, they had pretty much just fallen into her lap.

She learned that she needed to arrive in Misthaven by her 22nd birthday. This meant that they still had about three weeks. Killian said that if they made good time they could easily be in winterhaven in four days time. It would be a week further to the capital. They should make it with time to spare if nothing else went wrong.

She turned to the second to last page in the stack. Her heart ripped in half. In the photo. Killian lay on the ground, a dagger stabbed through his chest. He was clearly dead. In Emma's hand she held a beating heart. A distraught looking woman in a black dress stood behind them. She quickly turned the page, in the last photo. The woman stood with them the heart was now gone. The woman had her hands on each of there chests and they were both gasping.

"you okay?" Killian asked she had probably gone white.

"Apparently there is more peril ahead for us." She handed him the last pages.

"you are going to rip your heart in two to save me?" He asked

"if these pages are correct, then yeah, but it looks like it works." She explained. He looked skeptical. She only smiled. Seeing the picture of him laying dead in front of her with the dagger through his chest had stirred something inside of her. She could only call it fear. She found herself pulling his lips to hers and kissing him with passion.

"Come on love we need to save that for somewhere a little more private." He was cut off by another kiss.

"Please." She said. "I need to know you are here, I need to feel you." She explained. He looked around shocked by Emma's words. He imagined if he had seen a photo of her like that he probably would already have her naked. He understood the need. He pulled her a little further into the forest.

"We need to be quiet love." He begged as her hand rubbed up and down him. There was no foreplay. He simply untied his breeches, pulling himself out. She lifted her dress for him in wanton desire filled him in a way that had him burning. He slipped a finger inside of her long enough to feel that she was wet and ready.

"Please remind me that you are still here." She begged. He pressed her back to tree trying to keep a good vantage point incase anyone came for them. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust. She felt perfect around him. He marveled that every time with her was different and somehow amazing.

"This won't be gentle." He whispered as he started to set a brutal pace.

"Good." She said meeting him thrust for thrust. The smack of flesh on flesh filled the air as they tried desperately to stifle their moans. Emma bit Killian's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as she came around him. He was only a few thrusts behind her.

"I love you." She said as he climaxed inside her deep and violent.

"I love you too," He managed as he finally pulled out of her. He had nothing to clean her with. She didn't seem to care. She pulled down her dress and adjusted her hair while he retied his trousers.

"Thank you." She said feeling better. He smiled.

"Come on princess we need to get back before they send in the calvary." He teased she lifted the pages and they headed out to find out if Granpabbie could tell them what came next.


	11. Chapter 11

"it wouldn't be proper!" Elsa argued again as they all sat on the Jolly Roger a few hours later. They were transporting Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa back several hours to the capital. "The two of you aren't married. " 

"I assure you. It is perfectly fine if Killian and I share the captains quarters." Emma paused. "We already haven't done things the proper way. I would most likely already be sleeping in his quarters even if you weren't here." 

"I understand that. But won't people talk." Elsa asked. 

"As far as most the world is concerned I'm nothing to gossip about. I'm just an orphan raised by the fairies. By the time there will be anything to say, Killian and I will be married and it won't matter." 

"when are you planning to wed?" Elsa asked. 

"As soon as we reach Winterhaven. I won't risk the chance that my parents do not approve. Killian is to be my husband before we reach the capital." Emma explained. 

"You could marry just as easily in Arendelle then." Anna said. Killian cringed. 

"he is obsessed with marrying in the kingdom of Misthaven. He thinks the marriage won't be recognized if we don't marry there. He is very afraid of my parents disapproval." Emma explained. 

"I'm a pirate captain Swan, I don't know of many kings and queens that would want their daughter to marry me." He argued. "on top of that I come from the poorest stock there is. My father sold me and Liam to pay off his debt." 

"You've never met Snow white." Anna said reverently. "She was a bandit for years herself, she approves of true love no matter what form. She would probably like you better after hearing that story." 

"You've met her then." Emma asked. 

"just once." Anna explained. "our parents took us with them on a diplomatic mission when we were young. She was kind to us." 

"She isn't a traditional queen. She cares very much about her subjects, and very little about class or creed." Elsa explained. "I hope to be just like her someday." 

"do I look like her?" Emma said hopefully. "I've heard she is beautiful." 

"no, not at all." Anna blurted. 

"she's right, you don't look much like her." Elsa said. Emma's face fell. "But you look very much like the king, so much so that I doubt your relationship could be denied." 

"I guess that's a compliment." Emma said. 

"it is. You are gorgeous afterall." Anna said. Her filter was still off. Kristoff smiled. 

"I say you just look like Emma." Killian smiled. She laughed. "and I love her." 

"I love you too." She said in answer. He grinned devilishly. 

"So what do you say your majesty will you come with us to Misthaven?" Killian asked. 

"you really should." Anna said. 

"Maybe." She paused. "if we can figure out a proper sleeping arrangement." 

"I will not have the queen of Arendelle sleeping amongst the crew. It isn't the most comfortable situation but Granpabbie said you must come with us." Emma said. "Killian and I can share a room." 

"Granpabbie doesn't understand that I have an entire country to run, I shouldn't leave Arendelle without a leader." She tried. 

"Kristoff and I will handle everything. It's important that you do this for the kingdom. The dark one must be defeated. You need to be a part of that." Anna said. "the prophecy says the plan will fail without you." 

"No offense Anna but you are not a natural born leader." Elsa tried to tread carefully. 

"I will have Kristoff." She tried with a half smile. 

"I think Sven might be a better choice." Elsa teased. 

"I'm the daughter of a king and Queen too. I can do this." Anna argued. "Its in my blood the same as yours." 

"what will we tell the people. I haven't even been Queen for a year. I should not leave." Elsa tried. Emma could sense that her apprehension was due to fear. 

"We will tell them that you are on a diplomatic mission to Misthaven." Anna explained. "mom and dad did those all the time." 

"mother and father died at sea, while traveling to Misthaven." Elsa said. The real reason for her protests was now clear. 

"I assure you, I will not let that happen." Killian promised. 

"You will succeed. I know you are scared but you are strong. You can do this." Kristoff said surprising all of them. "Anna and I will be okay. We will protect Arendelle." 

"ok." Elsa said her voice barely squeaking out. "if I must go then I will." 

"I will prepare my men." Killian explained. He knew it would be hard to explain the situation to a crew of pirates. He knew that the time for secrets was coming to an end. It was getting harder to lie. The queen and princess could probably be ransomed for more money then any of his men had ever seen. 

"what are we going to tell them?" Emma asked. 

"the truth." Killian said. 

"Can we trust them?" Anna asked. 

"We will soon find out." He explained. 

"I'm not quite done with my terms yet." Elsa said. There was a flicker of mischief in her eye. 

"ok, what do you want then?" Emma asked. Elsa smiled broadly. 

-/- 

"I know the last few weeks have been filled with strife. I am sorry for that." Killian said as he stood on the deck of the jolly roger addressing his crew. "we are stopping for three days in the capital city of Arendelle. Then we are going to be continuing our trip to Winterhaven. I will be accompanying Emma to the capital by land after that." 

"is it true that the queen and princess of Arendelle are aboard the ship?" one of the sailors asked. 

"It is." Emma stated. She looked around the deck. "and it is time you knew why." 

"The dark one threatens all of us. His presence in our realm is no longer a mere inconvenience. He will kill anyone of us in order to gain more power." Killian interjected. "We are going to Misthaven because of a prophecy from Merlin. We believe as many do, that this is the only way to defeat the dark one for good." 

"we're pirates we didn't sign up for this. I pillage and plunder. It's not my job to save the world" One man argued it was one of the new crew members. Killian cringed. He didn't know them that well. Several others nodded in agreement. 

"No it isn't your job, but it's the right thing to do." Emma snapped. "and if you don't want to stay you don't have to. We have said that from the beginning. The dark one is a threat to all of us. I am the only person who may be able to beat him. I wish I could run away as well. I can't. Neither can the captain. He is part of this now." 

"The treasure that Emma offered all of you back in our kingdom was a lie." Killian began. 

"you mean we're not even going to be paid." A surly man cried. 

"you will be paid as promised. It's just not from a treasure. It's a reward." Killian explained. 

"the only reward that large in all the kingdoms is for the return of the lost princess." One of Killian's oldest and most loyal soldiers protested. Then the man stopped in his tracks, understanding over came him. 

"The fairies have hidden this secret from me all these years. Some of you knew me when I was with Liam. I did not know then. I have no doubt of it now. I know you are pirates, but I assure you as long as you don't betray us you will get paid." She smiled. To her surprise the men began to bow. The new crew member who had argued first was the last to join them. Smee smiled at her from the back of the deck. She couldn't believe it. 

"I would also like to introduce Elsa." Emma said. At her name Elsa emerged from where she had been at the top of the stairs. "Queen of Arendelle." None of the men dared stand. 

"I will be traveling with all of you to Misthaven. Your Captain has promised me safe passage. I don't know if I can trust you but I will try if you will. My kingdom is also willing to pay when I arrive in Winterhaven safely." The queen said. "You don't need to bow any longer. I will be treated like anyone else aboard this ship." The men began to stand. 

"and once again, the previous offer stands. If this is not what you want. I will not hold it against you if you stay in Arendelle." Killian explained. 

"We are not quite done." Elsa said clearing her throat. 

"There is one more detail." Killian said. Emma could see his nerves spiking. "As many of you are aware Emma and I have recently begun to care deeply for each other." There were several snickers and a duh from somewhere. "At first I felt guilty because of my brother. But I love Emma. I have loved her for longer then is proper. I want to spend my life with her. Even if it means I have to give this up. Even if it means that I become a king someday." 

"Get on with it Hook." Someone teased. 

"We will be staying in Arendelle for three days so that Emma and I have time to wed." He said. 

"the queen has requested this as a term of helping us to complete the prophecy. It will be a small ceremony, but you are all invited to join us." Emma explained. "She has graciously agreed to provide a small hall for us as well as food and drink. We all need some merriment. that is all." The deck erupted with cheers, Killian smiled at Emma. The secrets of the last few minutes faded. 

-/- 

"you okay." Emma asked once they had returned to the captains quarters. He held her silently. 

"I want to marry you so badly that part of me just wants to go up on deck and perform the ceremony myself, but it makes me nervous Swan." He explained. 

"I know you wanted to wait but as Elsa said, they won't be able to deny us if the Queen of Arendelle is in attendance. It will be fine." She kissed his neck. "She would feel better about everything if we do this now." 

"You really like her don't you?" Killian asked. 

"yes, I can't explain it. I've never had a lot of friends. The fairies were great but they didn't really understand. It's nice to get to know another human magic user." She smiled. "I think we are going to be great friends." 

"I like her too. She seems like she is a great leader, she actually cares." He said "her sister is bloody hilarious." 

"She has no filter. I think Kristoff really grounds her. They are a great couple." Emma said. 

"like us?" Killian teased. He moved his kisses to her neck. 

"We have people waiting for us." Emma said as Killian's face fell. She was right. In a few hours they would be in the capital. They were staying in the palace as personal guests of the Queen. The wedding would be the day after tomorrow. 

"that didn't stop you in the forest." He teased. His hook touching her inner thigh. 

"I know. I don't know what came over me. In my defense I had just seen a photo of your dead body." She explained. "that whole scene still frightens me." 

"Me too." He said. The pages were back in their envelope. Neither of them wanted to talk about what was in them, but they had to. 

"any ideas about the rest of the people we need to find?" Killian asked. 

"Well Anna did say my mother was a bandit before she was queen. She could be the bandit." Emma said. 

"could be." He said. "no idea about the others though?" 

"none." Emma said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Killian groaned having still been hoping to convince Emma that they had time for a quick romp. For some reason he just couldn't get enough of her. 

"We are nearly there." Smee said. He smiled at the two of them. Then he looked solemn. "I know of at least three men planning to leave in Arendelle. I couldn't believe you just let it all out there like that." 

"We couldn't keep the secret." Emma explained. "with the Queen coming aboard and everything. We had to tell the truth. I'm sorry for causing trouble." 

"I didn't much like being a pirate anyway." Smee admitted. "I hope that you will Let me do whatever I can to help." 

"Thank you for sticking with me." Killian smiled. 

-/- 

The next few hours were chaos. By the time they had tied off the ship at Port and made the short walk to the palace, Emma was exhausted. She was also anxious to get to know Elsa better. 

"what can you teach me about magic?" Elsa asked once she had showed Killian to his quarters, she and Emma were alone for the brief walk between the rooms. 

"I don't know much about ice magic." Emma admitted. "But I know a lot about control and how to keep your magic in check. That stuff is the same no matter what magic you use." 

"I need help with that definitely." Elsa said. "I nearly froze the kingdom and killed Anna at my coronation. I could use whatever training you can give me." 

"I'm happy to help." She explained. "Whenever." 

"I really hope that we can be friends." Elsa admitted. 

"I would like that very much." Emma smiled. They reached a door at the end of the hall. 

"This is you." Elsa explained. 

"thanks." Emma smiled as they walked inside. The room had a nice four poster bed. It reminded her some how of her room back in the monastery. Suddenly she missed it there. It was frightening how much her life had changed in the months since then. "seriously Elsa. Thank you for everything. Killian and I appreciate it." 

"Its no problem." Elsa assured her. "I'm sorry if I seemed scared earlier. I've never been a part of anything like this before." 

"Me either." Emma admitted. "a few months ago. I was just a simple girl, about to get married to a simple sailor." 

"was Killian in the Navy then?" Elsa asked. 

"yes, but I wasn't talking about Killian I was taking about his older brother Liam." Emma admitted. 

"Wait you were engaged to Killian's brother." She asked confused. 

"yes, but he died." She paused. She had been trying not to think of Liam. She finally let herself remember him now. 

"I'm sorry." Elsa said sensing the change in Emma's mood. "that must have been very hard." 

"There were days when I was sure if I even wanted to go on. The fairies sent me to find the jolly roger. I met Killian again and it was like I woke up. We were never close when Liam and I were together. Now I realize it's because we were both afraid." Emma admitted. "I think I always knew in the back of my mind. 

"I but that is not easy to figure out." Elsa said. "when did you know?" 

"it wasn't until Killian lost his hand and nearly died in my arms that I realized I loved him. I sitting there watching some one else is loved die and I couldn't hide it anymore. I knew." She explained. "I just kept it buried for a long long time. The worst part is that I struggle between feeling guilty for loving Killian and being so happy I could burst." 

"Liam would want you to be happy. I don't believe he would be angry that you found true love with Killian." Elsa soothed. 

"Liam could be very stubborn. But you are right, he wouldn't want me to sad, he'd want me to move on and be happy." Emma smiled. "thanks." 

"Anytime." Elsa smiled. "I will let you rest now. I have things to prepare for in my absence." 

"okay, if you need anything." Emma started. 

"I will let you know." Elsa said. She reached the door jam before turning back to Emma. "Do me a favor?" 

"Sure." 

"Wait until I'm at least out of the hallway before sneaking back to Killian's room." She smiled wide. Emma laughed. 

-/- 

Emma waited patiently for Killian to arrive. She had been certain he would come to her. She sat in the room for 20 minutes before finally heading back in the direction of Killian's room. Once she reached it. She found it locked. She knocked twice before finally just appearing on the other side of the door. Killian sat inside on the bed. He had taken his boots and brace off but only just. He was fast asleep exhausted from everything. Emma smiled. She silently removed her dress leaving on only her shift before slipping into bed beside him. He put his arms around her and mumbled something not really waking up. Emma watched him for several moments before giving in and drifting off herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma woke just before dawn. Killian was still asleep next to her. His thick black hair was tousled from sleep. It was rare for him to sleep longer then her. He was a sailor and as she had learned, sailors often rose with dawn. He was peaceful when he slept. There was something boyish about him. It was a trait she never saw when he was awake. He may be a fearsome pirate captain to everyone else, but this was the Killian that Emma had come to know. The man sleeping next to her was the one she loved. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers down his back. He stirred slightly leaning into her touch. His blue eyes opened with pure wonder. It was as if he had forgotten she was there. 

"good morning." She said smiling at him. He grinned a sleepy grin back at her. His arm snaked around her and pulled her closer. She laughed as he nuzzled his scruff against her neck and kissed her softly there. "you were asleep when I got here last night." 

"I intended to sneak into your quarters and have my way with you but instead I ended up realizing just how tired I was. It's embarrassing that I passed out like that, actually. Not good form." He said 

"I came after you." She teased back. 

"I see that." He laughed. "I'm very glad to see you lass." He said swiftly he shifted his weight so that he was on top of her. He braced himself on his good hand. 

"Killian." Emma teased in mock surprise. 

"I have to get this completely out of my system you see." He teased kissing her first on the lips, then on the neck and then between her breasts. "I'm getting married the day after tomorrow." 

"well we have to make the most of this then don't we." She teased sighing as he lifted the rim of the shift she wore and slid his hand underneath. He made his way up finding her nipple and pinching it slightly she sighed in pleasure. 

"I love waking up with you like this, I want to make love to you every morning for the rest of my life." Killian said surprising her as his ministrations on her breasts continued. She shuttered at the fact that he could do this to her with only one hand. He was both caring and seductive at the same time. It made her feel like her body was on fire. He moved farther down her body. Hand still exploring her under the thin fabric that separated them. He pulled the shift up to her waist as his hand found the spot she was waiting for. She let out a cry as he rolled her nub between his fingers. She was already soaked and she knew it. His head made its way between her thighs. She shuttered as his tongue teased her, not quiet going where she wanted. "gods you taste like heaven." 

"please Killian." She begged wanting him to do what only he could. She was desperate for more of him. He obliged licking and sucking hard. Two fingers found there way inside her as he continued to work her with his tongue. She felt the orgasm hit her like a brick wall huge and violent. Killian held her through it with his mouth lapping the juices of his Emma. She collapsed onto the bed as his mouth finally released her. 

She sat up again slightly as Killian kissed her softly pulling the shift over her head. He stood untying the trousers he had never managed to get off the night before. Emma licked her lips as his body came into full view. His cock throbbed. She reached out and grabbed it stroking up and down slowly as his eyes crossed. 

"I need you love." He said his voice deeper than usual. His eyes were blown wide with desire. He laid down next to her she shifted again so that she was on top of him. Her body throbbing. He smiled as he felt her grab him lining up and teasing him several times before finally letting him push inside her. He entered to the hilt in one quick movement. Emma stayed still for a moment adjusting to his size. 

"Please love I need you to move for me." He begged. She listened. She planted her hands on his torso and slowly pushed herself up and down. He felt his body practically shiver with each thrust. She was driving him crazy. When he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her grounding her and pounding up into her. It was hard and he was afraid he may hurt her, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed her. 

"yes Killian more." She begged urging him to keep going he couldn't believe how she accepted the dark desire and wanted more. 

"touch yourself." He begged still thrusting into her. Sweat was glistening off both of them. She listened finding her clit and running her hand over it the way she did when she pleasured herself. It didn't take long to push her over the edge. She was coming violently around Killian, black spots filling her vision, when she felt him join her. His seed pouring into her. She collapsed on him, their bodies still joined. 

"Did I hurt you Swan?" He asked voice full of concern. 

"I might be a little sore but that was worth it." She explained. He smiled clearly feeling better. He was normally more gentle. She had enjoyed every minute of it however. 

"I love you Emma." He said. "So much." 

"I love you too." They cradled each other for several moments. She wanted to enjoy him as long as she could. About forty minutes later after cleaning up, Emma slipped back on her shift and crept down the hall to her own room, promising to see Killian in a few hours. 

-/- 

"up, up, up." Emma heard a voice through her doorway about two hours later. She recognized immediately that it was Anna. She stood and opened the door. Anna stood in the doorway. She was already fully dressed, and flanked by a kind looking servant woman. 

"this is Hazel." She explained "she is going to be helping you out over the next few days." 

"Thank you, but I'm quite used to doing things for myself." She admitted. 

"yes but you will need help getting ready for the wedding, and Hazel has kindly volunteered." Anna said. "Elsa sent us to wake you, we have a lot to do and little time."

"forgive the little miss she has always been forward." Hazel explained. 

"Actually I quite like that about her." Emma admitted. Anna was still rambling. 

"We have something in common then." Hazel smiled. 

"We need to find you something to wear." Anna said. "Every bride needs a wedding dress." Emma thought of the dress she had bought for her wedding to Liam. She had left it back at the monastery certain she would not need it. Now here she was. She wouldn't have felt right wearing that dress anyway. It had been for Liam. She wanted to find something for Killian. But with only 2 days it seemed unlikely that a tailor would be able to make much. She figured she would have to find something in a shop and just hope it fit well enough. Magic could help somewhat. 

"I was going to look for something." Emma said. "not much could be made ready in time." 

"Elsa and I have a trick up our sleeves." Anna smiled. "now get dressed and Hazel will take you downstairs for breakfast. I will have everyone meet us there." 

"okay." Emma said. 

-/-

A short while later Hazel lead her to a small breakfast room where Anna, Elsa, Killian, and Kristoff ate what looked like fruit scones off of a small serving platter. Killian's face lite as she appeared. 

"Good morning love." He said reaching out and kissing her hand. She took a seat next to him. 

"did you sleep well?" She asked conspiratorially. 

"very." He smiled widely at her. 

"you look well this morning." Elsa said looking back and forth between the two of them. 

"yes, thank you for all your kind hospitality your majesty." Killian smiled. 

"Please Killian, in this company it is Elsa." She explained. 

"alright then Elsa." He agreed. He was clearly happy to avoid the formality. It didn't exactly suit him. 

"Emma you need to hurry up and eat. We have much to do and little time today." Elsa explained. 

"what do you have planned?" Emma asked somewhat afraid. 

"We have to get everything ready for the wedding." She said. 

"Its just going to be a small simple affair with us and the crew." Emma explained. "I don't need much." 

"It's your wedding, we want to help you." Anna said. She was thinking of her own wedding a few months away. That would be no simple affair. The entire kingdom and many foreign dignitaries would be present for that. She understood the desire for a simple understated affair. 

Emma inhaled the scones quickly. They were delicious and she ate more then she should have. When she was finally done, the three women headed back to their quarters for jackets as it was very cold outside. Killian and Kristoff promised to entertain each other and Killian told Emma he wanted to head down and check on the Jolly anyway. She promised to see him later and headed out into the snowy morning with the princess and the queen. 

It took about ten minutes to reach the village on foot. Emma was grateful for both the coat and her magic. Arendelle was a cold place. Even with the thick jacket Anna had let her borrow it was freezing. Elsa wore only a thin Jacket.

"Aren't you freezing?" Emma asked.

"It's for show, the cold doesn't bother me at all, I think its because of my magic." She admitted.

"It's makes me so angry." Anna interjected. "I'm freezing."

"Me too." Emma agreed. 

"this is it." Elsa said. She blushed as two ladies passing by them on the street bowed to her. It couldn't be easy not being able to go anywhere without being recognized. Emma did not look forward to that.

"My queen." The woman sitting at the counter in the dress shop said. She didn't seem surprised to see them. "Pierre is in the back waiting for all of you."

"who is Pierre?" Emma asked confusion clear on her face. 

"he is the finest dressmaker in all the kingdoms supposedly. He made Elsa's coronation dress and he is designing my wedding dress. We explained to him you only have until the day after tomorrow he still wanted to meet with you and see what could be done." Anna explained. 

"welcome ladies." Pierre said rather informally as he walked forward and kissed both princess and queen on each cheek. "this lovely creature must be Emma." 

"yes, thank you." She said she bowed a little not sure what the proper thing was. 

"I heard that you are getting married in just 2 days and you do not have a dress?" He explained. 

"I was just going to wear one of my nicer gowns, this whole wedding was rather unexpected. We did not plan to marry for a few more weeks. But Queen Elsa insists that we marry before we leave Arendelle." She explained. 

"where do you hail from?" He asked. 

"Misthaven." Emma said surprised by her answer. 

"I see. Well I look forward to seeing what can be done for you." He smiled. "I do have two sample gowns that I made for the queen of the seafaring nation. One is very wrong for you. But the other, it could work. I would need to alter it of course, and I have several other ideas as well. But we will come to those if we need them." He smiled. 

"Won't the queen be angry if you give me her sample dress?" Emma asked. 

"I don't think Queen Ariel has an angry bone in her body." Anna chuckled. 

"she is right." Pierre said. "besides she won't be back this way for several months and I had already decided the dress was wrong for her anyway." He assured. Emma couldn't imagine the price of gown made for a queen. She would never be able to afford such a thing. She smiled all the same as Pierre headed into the back. He came back several seconds later with the dress on a hanger. The dress was very pale gold. The top was covered in delicate lacework and beading the sleeves were the same color but sheer so that the bare skin of arms could just be seen. It was tight to just below the waist then it flared out slightly the lace ended in the tulle skirt. It was not overly full which Emma loved. She loved everything about it. 

"let's try it on." Elsa said reading Emma's expression. 

"I don't know if I should." Emma said weakly. "I don't think I could afford something so fine." 

"nonsense." Elsa said. "think of this as a gift from a new friend." 

"I couldn't …" Emma started. 

"get in there." Anna said shoving Emma to the dressing room. It took ten minutes and the help of one Pierre's assistants but Emma got into the dress. When she saw herself in the mirror she cried. She hadn't expected to love it so much. 

"it's a tad big in the waist." He explained. "I can definitely fix that in time for the wedding. The color is stunning on you." 

"I love it." Emma admitted. 

"its perfect." Elsa agreed. 

"thank you." Emma said as they exited the shop to head back to castle several hours later. All of Emma's measurements had been taken. The dress would be delivered the morning of the wedding and Pierre assured it would fit perfectly. Emma had never felt so excited. 

"you will pay me back later somehow, I'm sure of that." Elsa assured. 

"I will try." Emma laughed and the three practically skipped back to the castle. The dark one and the upcoming quest was far from their minds.


End file.
